Pirates of the Carribbean: Dead Man's Chest
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: The Rush Sisters are back and are joined by their older brothers that they were separated from when they were younger. Now, with hopes of seeing Jack again in Rena's mind, will she be give up everything else she loves to keep him safe from Davey Jones?
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Dead Man's Chest**

**Chapter One**

**Brothers **

"**You shouldn't be so nervous, Will." **The young woman told the blacksmith. "If you get cold feet now, then you'll never be able to stand up tomorrow. You're a man, aren't you? Toughen up and act like one."

William Turner turned, smiling at the auburn haired woman that stood there. "Rena," He said softly.

Rena Rush stood behind Will, looking him over with a smile as he stood in the clothes that he was to wear at his wedding tomorrow. Jena Rush, her twin sister, was helping Elizabeth with her dress.

Rena Rush was now in her early twenties, her auburn hair leading a path down her back, almost reaching her knees. She hadn't cut it since…

She was dressed in a dress this time, believe it or not, no pants under it either. It was the dress that she was to be wearing to Will and Elizabeth's wedding tomorrow. She was trying to get used to wearing a dress again, seeming as how she hadn't worn one without pants under it in so long.

She crossed her arms, placed a finger to her lips, her left hip jutted out to a side as she looked the young man over. "I think it's nice, really good looking William, but it's missing something. But what?"

Will looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean, 'missing something'?" He turned back to his mirror. "What is it missing?"

Rena didn't respond, and only looked at him for a few moments longer. She then snapped her fingers. "That's it!" She smiled. "Stay here William, I'll be right back. I know what you need, and I'm going to go get it!"

Without waiting for a reply, Rena rushed from the building. She lifted her skirts and ran. It was at moments like these that she wished that she still had pants one underneath them, but she left the ones that she had hanging in her closet. She didn't like the thought of the men in the village and the guards having full view of her legs, but what she was doing now was more important than worrying about that. She quickly made it back to the Mansion and up to her and her sister's room before grabbing the package off her bed.

_How could I have forgotten this, this morning? _She asked herself as she rushed by Elizabeth's room. She had no time to go in and look at the wedding gown; she needed to get back to Will, and so she ran outside again, running back to the Blacksmith building.

**Two men jumped off a ship known as the 'Red Rose' at the docks of Port Royal, their bags slung over their shoulders. **They were twins, around the age of 25 with green eyes and auburn hair. One kept his thin hair back in a ponytail and the other, short. Dressed in black and blue, both men had a silver earring, in the shape of the Knight piece in a game of chess, hanging from their left ear.

"Lance," The man with short hair began in a small voice. "Do you think they're still here?"

Lance tightened his hair tie as he gazed around Port Royal in annoyance; this was not what he was expecting. "Of course they are, Leon. At least, they'd better be. I didn't come all this way for nothing!"  
>"Do you think that the stories are true?" Leon continued as they walked through the town. "About the Pirates and all?"<p>

"Oh, I'm sure they are. And when I find ole' Jackie-boy I'm going to beat the-" Lance was cut off when he turned the corner and a young woman ran into him. Both fell to the dirt before standing back up and yelling at the other.

"Watch where you're going, you big monkey!" The woman yelled, holding a white box in one hand and placing the other on her hip.

"Me? You ran into me, woman!" Lance replied.

"No I didn't! Haven't you ever heard of 'Ladies First'? You should have checked for someone before turning the corner."

"Ladies first my ass! 1st for someone to run into me, maybe, but nothing else."

As the two of them continued to argue Leon glanced the woman over. She was very young and very pretty; no way possible she could be in her mid 20's yet. She was wearing a white and gold gown that seemed to be meant for other, proper occasions and not meant for wearing around such a sad town as this one. She was about 5'9' with long auburn hair that almost reached her knees and luscious brown eyes, her left eye holding a scar.

Wondering who it was it took Leon a few moments to have the answer to where he had seen this woman before pop up into his mind. Pushing Lance aside and breaking the argument up, he placed himself on front of the woman.

"Is that you, Rena?" The woman froze and looked at him in confusion. "Where's Jena? Is she here too?"

Rena's eyebrows rose. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, Leon," Lance decided to snort. "There's no way this little brat could be our sister."

The name clicking in her mind, Rena glared at the other man. "Shut it you pompous windbag!"

Leon laughed. "That's Rena, all right. Rena, don't you remember us? Its Leon and Lance! From England!"

Rena thought for a moment before her face lit up. "You're not serious. There's no way in hell-"

"Thought we couldn't find you two, eh?" Lance glared at his sister. "Well, we have and now it's time for some Q&A, little sister."

Rena gulped.

**Jena glanced up at the knocking on the door to Elizabeth's bedroom. **"Go away," She called out. "We're not finished." She threw her cards down on the bed while Elizabeth giggled.

In truth, they had been done for almost an hour and had been playing cards since.

"Open the door, Jena," Her sister's voice called through the door. "It's really important!"

"Can't it wait 'til later?"

"No!" Three voices rang together and the two women looked at each other in surprise. Who was out there with Rena?

Both stood up and Jena waited until Elizabeth had pulled a robe over her under clothes before she opened the door. Rena pushed her way in and was followed by two men. They immediately looked familiar, like her and her sister, and Jena was able to put two and two together.

"Lance? Leon?"

One of the men, Leon, hugged her while the other just smirked and responded -

"Well, at least one of you is smart. I was a bit nervous after finding Rena."

"Shut it, Lance!"

"What are the two of you doing here?" Jena asked.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth questioned, bringing herself into the conversation. All four turned to her, Jena laughing.

"How silly of me. Elizabeth, this is Lance and Leon Rush. They're our older brothers."

"But only by a couple of years." Rena added.

The brother glanced Elizabeth over. "So, you're the brat that Rena and Jena had to take care of all these years, are you?" Lance asked. "I have to say, they've done a good job. Especially by saving you from the pirates." At the mention of pirates both the sisters let their smiles fall and their eyes glazed over, as it they were remembering something. Lance decided to continue. "Oh yeah, that's right. Where is Jack Sparrow? We have a little thing to discuss, him and I."

"Jack isn't here." Jena replied, her voice made of ice. "He never came back."

Leon looked at Rena sadly. "I suppose it's all for the best that he's not here, then."

"Why?" Rena asked angrily. "What's going on?"

"Will needs to join us first. This concerns you all. Is Commodore Norrington here as well?"

"No. Ole' 'Borrington' resigned a while ago. But why do you need him? What's going on?" Rena asked again.

"When Will get's here, we'll begin." Leon answered.

"**So, what is it that we need to worry about?" Jena asked. **

The six of them were now sitting around the Swann's dining table, alone in the house for the conversation.

Leon gave his brother a look and decided to begin. "You four, as well as James Norrington, are now being sentenced to death by the East India Trading Company man, Cutler Beckett."  
>"What?" All three women cried.<p>

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because you helped Jack Sparrow escape. Beckett has death warrants for you all for letting him live."

"And what did he give you back?" Lance's gaze was stuck on Rena now. "The son-of-a-bitch didn't even come back for you, did he Rena?"

"He said he would," She whispered lowly, but they all still heard it. Jena gave her sister a sympathetic look and grabbed her hand.

"Over a year ago!"

Jena now glared at her brother. "And just how do you know about anything that happened?"

"Are you crazy? The whole world knows about Elizabeth being kidnapped and the little love affair between Jack Sparrow and Rena Rush! And the next time that I see that man, I'm gonna kill him."

They all knew that he was just being brotherly and so they laughed, but Rena's faltered as she stood. "Well, I'm not going to w-how do you know that Beckett is after us?"

"The two of us were on his ship a little while ago before switching ships to get here faster." Leon answered, glancing out the window as the sun began to set. We need to leave. Now, before they show up."

"But tomorrow," Elizabeth stood up. "It's the wedding. They can't leave now!"

"I agree," Will stood as well. "You can't just show up and expect us to leave like this. You have to give us a day or two."

"Who said we were taking you two, too?" Lance crossed his arms, glancing at Elizabeth and Will. "I am here for my sisters; no one else."

"Oh, stop it." Jena sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Look, the wedding is tomorrow, so we're not going anywhere until after that. You said you are a day or two ahead of them, so you'll just have to deal with it, okay?" She glanced between Lance and Will. "Lance, Will. Okay?"

Both men gave each other another glance and then nodded.

"**So, you mind telling us what happened to your eyes?"**

Jena and Rena looked up from the bed that they two of them would be sharing tonight while their brothers crashed on the other bed and the floor. Lance was sprawled out on the floor between the two beds, head propped up in his palm as he gazed at his sisters; Leon was on the bed, leaning against the wall as he wrote in a notebook. At the question though, he paused.

"What do you mean?" Rena asked.

Lance gave a harsh laugh. "I mean the fact that the two of you have a cut across your eyes. Who did it?"

Rena set her book down. "It happened during one of the fights while we were at sea. The Black Pearl was faster than the Interceptor, and we were caught. That's all that's really to it."

"What happened to the man that cut you?" Leon asked.

"Don't worry about him," Jena held a small smirk. "Hector let me take care of him."

"Who's Hector?" Leon asked, looking over at them. Both girls stayed silent and Lance sat up, an angry look on his face.

"You're not serious! What is wrong with the two of you! Both of you want a Pirate, eh? That's ridiculous!"

"You know what? Just shut up!" Jena's outburst made the other three look at her in surprise. Rena was the one that normally exploded, not Jena. "You don't know anything! Don't think that you can just come back into our lives and tell us what we should or shouldn't do!" The door slammed behind her.

Rena sighed while Lance's mouth hung open. "Forgive her. We've…" She stopped before she followed her sister out of the room.

"What in the hell happened while they were on those ships?" Lance asked his brother.

Leon shook his head, unable to think of a reasonable answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A Compass**

**Rena Rush slapped a hand to her face that next morning as it rained. **To think that Cutler Beckett and his little rat pack would show up the day after her brothers did to warn them. That was their luck, all right.

Gazing past Will and Elizabeth, she saw her family. Leon and Lance had refused to let the Redcoats touch their sisters and fought them off until guns were drawn. All five of them were now wearing chains, Elizabeth free for the moment.

"I told you we should have just knocked them both out and ran with them last night," Lance told his brother. "We would have gotten away!"

"Be quiet, Lance!" Leon growled back, the large bump growing at the side of his head. His eyes were stuck on one of the Redcoats, and Rena was able to put two and two together.

"You have no reason and no Authority to arrest this man." Gov. Swann said, pointing at Will.

Beckett's face stayed plain. "In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" A man that Jena could feel would cause a problem, in both the near and far future, walked forward with documents in his hands. "Here we are. The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." He passed it to Gov. Swann.

"But this Warrant is for Jena Rush."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jena sighed. "I must look like a man to be mistaken for Will."

"Either that or Beckett here's just envious that you look better than he does when he dresses like a woman." Rena commented.

The Four Rush siblings all began to laugh as Beckett grew red before calling out the rest of the warrants; even one for James Norrington. He then paused before Lance and Leon. "Do not worry. I shall have the warrants for the two of you finished soon enough."

Rena pulled a face. "What did they do?"

"You remember when we told you that we switched ships to get here faster?" Leon asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that was because Lance decided to disable the rudder chain to their ship."

The sisters glanced at each other before they broke out into laughter. They couldn't help it. "You and Jack would get along swell, Lance. Your minds think alike."

"Say that again and I'll kill you." Lance glared at her.

"Lord Beckett," Will sounded enraged, bringing everyone's attention back to him and Elizabeth. "In the category of questions not answered…"

"We are under the Jurisdiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with."

"The Charge," Gov. Swann answered his daughter. "Is 'conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death, for which the-" He could no longer go on.

"For which the punishment-"

Lance rolled her eyes and cut Beckett off. "'Is also death.' yeah, yeah. Leon and I told them this yesterday. It's because of Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," Will and Elizabeth both retorted angrily as they glared at Beckett.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

For some reason, it broiled Rena's anger to hear Elizabeth say Jack's name.

**Jena was thankful to be out of the Cells the next day, but unhappy to be within four feet of cutler Beckett again as he poured her, Leon, and Will a drink. **Of course, all three of them refused it.

"The East India Trading Company has need of your services." Beckett announced. "We wish for the three of you to act as our agents," He paced over to the fire. "In a business transaction with our mutual friend, Captain Sparrow." He pulled something from the fire.

"More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?" Will asked.

"We've had dealings in the past." Beckett replied. "And we've each left our mark on the other." He looked at the 'P' he had pulled from the fire.

"And just where is the mark he left on you? Or was my sister right on you wishing you were a woman?" Jena asked.

"You and your sibling's comments are beginning to test me, Miss Jena." Jena bit her tongue. The last man that called her Miss Jena had been Barbossa. Now she hated that name coming from any man's mouth. Oh, if only Hector were still alive… "By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free," Beckett continued as he moved back in front of them. "I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." He took a drink from the glass in his hand.

"Recover?" Will asked. "At the point of a sword?"

Beckett shook his head. "Bargain." He set his glass down and opened a chest, letters in leather bound were found. "Letters of Marque," Beckett showed them off. "You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free; a privateer in the employ of England."

"I highly doubt that Jack will agree that serving under you to be the same as being free." Jena replied; William nodded in agreement.

"Freedom." Beckett smiled sadly as he replaced the letters and closed the box before walking out onto the balcony as a clock face was lifted past them. "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the black edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish. Not unlike the three of you though. All six of you face the hangman's noose."

"Hey! Why are Lance and I facing it?"

"You delayed my ship, halting our voyage to save your sisters. It's basically the same thing that they did for Jack, I'm afraid."

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl?" Will stated.

"The Black Pearl?" Beckett asked.

"The Property that you want that he possesses."

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something that Sparrow keeps on his person at all times."

"Ha!" Leon suddenly burst out, making the others jump. "I told Lance that you wanted Jack because you were gay! I told him! He owes me 20 gold pieces!"

"I'm talking about a compass, you idiot!" Beckett screamed before calming himself down. Leon and Jena shared a laugh while Will stayed silent. "Bring back that compass or there's no deal."

"Why us?" Jena asked and they all raised their eyebrows. "I mean, I understand Will, but why me and not Rena?"

"And why not Lance? Lance hates Jack, so he'd gladly bring him back for you." Leon added.

"One, because I know that Lance would kill Jack before bringing him back to me. And two, your sister is in love with Jack Sparrow, or at least she was, and I'm afraid that if she went that would spark her feelings up again."

Jena sighed and gave him a look. "And how do you know that I won't kill Jack myself?"

"You wouldn't, just because of your sister."

Jena glanced at the man. He was smart. A bit too smart.

"**Jack's compass?" **Lance started at his siblings. "Why does he want that?"

Rena crossed her arms as she stared out the cell window. "Jack's compass is special. It points in the direction of what the holder wants the most. Just imagine what someone evil or like Beckett would want. I fear that it's something horrible; in Jack's part, anyway.

"Why do you still care about Jack, Rena?" Lance demanded. "It's been a whole year. Move on."

Rena and Jena exchanged looks before both sighed. Neither of them wanted to forget the Pirate Captains they had fallen for.

Jena was furious at Jack, though. Hector Barbossa wasn't after her because he was dead. Jack should have come back for Rena like he said he would a long time ago. When they found Jack, Jena was going to pay him back for both her sister AND Barbossa.

"Don't worry, Rena; I'll find Jack and everything will be okay."

Rena grinned. "Hit him for me."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Kill him for me," He told Leon. The three of them chuckled.

"C'mon Will, Leon." Jena gave her sister a final nod. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Moliki-liki**

Jena gazed up at the ship on the shore.

The last time she had been on that ship had been with Barbossa. It made pain run through here even thinking about Hector, but she couldn't help herself. And here she was, searching for the man that had killed Hector

Jack

Sparrow. Should she seek revenge? Jack took Hector from her, but he also had seasons too. Hector had left him to die on a little island. He did it twice, leaving Elizabeth and Rena with him the second time.

Hector had deserved to die, but Jena still wished that he hadn't.

Shaking the water from her hair, Jena turned to Will and Leon as they got out of the water themselves. She was a fast swimmer. "I take it that there's something on this island that they fear since they wouldn't bring us to shore."

Leon and Will nodded. "Apparently. And there seems to be no one on board the ship."

Leon turned to the trees. "Do we dare/?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Well, we either stay here and wait for them to show up or go and find them," Jena tied her hair back as she took steps to the trees. Will followed as did her brother. All three paused when a blue and yellow Macaw landed before them.

"Ah," Will sounded relieved. "A familiar face."

The bird squawked. "Don't eat me."

Will looked surprised. "We're not going to eat you."

"Don't eat me. No. Don't eat me."

"I fear," Leon commented as they continued on through the trees. "That Jack has run into something terribly scary."

Jena smiled at her brother and went to respond but then she saw Gibbs' drink pouch. "Will." She called silently and the man turned to it.

"That belongs to Gibbs," He said and began to follow the vine tied to it. Jena and Leon had a bad feeling in their stomachs as they followed him. Glancing around as they stopped she was the first to see the man in the tree as his eyes opened and she let out a scream. As a result, all three of them were pulled into the air by a vine around their feet and hung upside down as people began to gather under them.

Will had drawn his sword and was wildly shouting and swinging at the ones below them. So to keep out of the way, Jena and Leon wrapped their arms around their legs to keep themselves up as they gazed down at the ones below.

There were a lot of them, all men, with paint, bones, and wood pierced through their faces as they were designed to hide against the nature around them.

Jena rolled her eyes at Will. There's not much that they could do in this situation and he was now just looking like an idiot. She watched as a dart was shot into Will's neck and sighed. Where too next?

**Leon was starting to get annoyed as the three of them were carried into a village, hanging from a pole between the men that attacked them.** The village was full of more people of the tribe and he glanced around them all. They even passed one wearing a wig like Gov. Swann did.  
>They finally came to a stop before a man sitting in a chair, eyes painted on his face, holding something that looked like a duster in his hands.<p>

"Jack Sparrow," Jena hissed, staring at the man before them in anger. Leon looked back at him. This was Jack Sparrow, was it? Not exactly what he had expected to tell the truth.

"Jack Sparrow," Will then began to laugh in relief. "I can honestly say that I'm glad to see you."

"I'm not," Jena growled, glaring at the man still.

Jack stood up and moved towards the three of them and began to poke them. When he reached Jena though, he paused. "Rena?"

She continued to glare in response. "So, you've finally remembered my sister, have you? Well it's a little late, Jack."

Jack paused for a moment before walking past them all to speak to one of the cannibals in their own language. Was that a look of pain on Jack's face at Jena's reply?

~How does he know their language?~ Jena though, still glaring at the Pirate Captain as they all bowed their heads down.

"Tell them to let us down!" Will cried.

As the conversation went on all three of them were able to catch a few words such as 'eensy-weensy', 'eunchy', and 'snip-snip'.

As Will glanced around the crowd murmured 'Eunuchy' and looked displeased.

Will rolled his eyes. What was with Jack and Eunuchs? Jack turned to walk away but Will saw the compass.

"Jack. The compass. That's all we need. Elizabeth and Rena are in danger!" Jack froze at Rena's name. "We were arrested for trying to help you. They both face the gallows!"

It took a moment before Jack turned back around to talk again. "Savvy?" He asked. "Moliki-liki!"

The one he was talking to lifted his weapon into the air and cried out – "Moliki-liki!" And the rest of them repeated it.

Jack leaned towards Will. "Save me!" He cried before they were carried away.

All three now wore worried looks. "Jack, what did you tell them?" Will demanded. "No!"

"Jack!" Jena glanced around them as they traveled through the trees again. "What about Rena?"

"**Why would he do this to us?"** Will asked. "If Jack is the Chief-"

Jean rolled her eyes as the conversation continued. The three of them had been added to a ball hanging in a canyon in the middle of the air. Leon kept a firm grip on her shoulder, though unsure of what to do.

"Aye," Gibbs replied. "The Pelegostos made Jack their Chief, but he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

"So he had no choice. He's a captive as much as the rest of us."

As Gibbs continued talking about Jack's future problem, Jena's stomach got an unsettling feeling. She didn't know why, but she was sure that it had to do something with Rena. Exchanging the look with Leon, she saw the same look on his face. He could feel it concerning Lance too. It was hard to explain. It was a twin thing.

"C'mon, Jena," Leon dragged his sister from her thoughts. "Let's get moving."

"Moving where?" She demanded. "We're hanging in the middle of nowhere in a cage made of bones," She scowled. "What are we going to do? Swing over to the edge of the cliff and climb up the rocks?"

Everyone froze and stared at her as they thought about what she said.

"Good idea, Jena." Marty, the dwarf, told her. "Let's do that."

The woman sighed to herself.

~Me and my mouth~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Spirits on the Ship**

Rena kept herself from laughing at the men on the ship as they argued over Elizabeth's dress. "You are a genius, Lance."

Her brother smirked and pulled her hat down further over her face. "Well, after tall this crap, its fun to watch others make idiots out of themselves."

"Oh, they're going to rip it!" Elizabeth whined as she watched over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Liz. If they do, we'll just get you a new one when we find Will and the others and come back home."

Elizabeth nodded and they continued to watch the crew.

"Oh, and she's probably naked." The Captain finished and all the men went silent for a moment before the running around began. The two siblings laughed as all three began to search as the others were.

Later that night, the three of them had pulled together a plan to create in the next couple of days, so they only had to wait a little bit longer. Rena felt disgusted with the fact that she had to endure being around all these stinky, woman-lovers for so long, but was glad that none of them knew she was a girl.

Infact, her brother came up with a good idea to keep 'them' from being noticed. And by them, she meant her breasts. Rena couldn't help but smile as she thought that back up while she and Lance sat on the deck, waiting for Elizabeth to begin.

"_And just how are we going to keep the men on this ship from finding out that we're woman?" Rena asked her brother, hands on her hips as the three of them were changing in Will's home._

"_Well, I doubt that we'll have a problem with Elizabeth. It'll be you we have to worry about, Rena." Lance calmly announced._

_Elizabeth pulled a face. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_That means, Dear Lady that my sister has big breasts that men will instantly look at while you have small ones that we can just hide under a shirt." He glanced back at his sister as she flushed and ignored the look on Elizabeth's face. "So, what to do?" He rubbed his chin before reaching inside his shirt and pulled out a knife. "Well then, let's get to work."_

_Rena crossed her arms over her chest. "W-What are you going to do with that?"_

"_Something quite simple, my dear sister. We're going to cut your breasts off."_

But of course, Lance was just joking. In the end they ended up wrapping a long sash around her chest to hold them down and then placed a shirt and a vest on her. If you looked closely you could tell that she still had breasts, but why would a man be looking that hard at another man?

While Elizabeth was now guiding her dress, Lance sat on the map table, Rena behind him. "Again, another marvelous idea." She commented.

He nodded his head with a smile. "Thank you. I'm full of them; I just have to be in the right situation."

Rena grinned. "I suppose. But here's just a friendly suggestion. Stop being such an ass to Elizabeth. She's taken care of us these years."

"Taken care of you?" Lance's voice was now harsh and cold. "You're the brat's maids, Rena. Her slaves! You went out to save her and now you're being hung because of it!"

"I'm being hung because I refused to let Jack die!"

"The only reason Jack Sparrow was put in that position was because of her," Lance growled, both of them ignoring the crew that was running back and forth in front of them. "Argue with me all you want," He knocked the lamp off the table to light up the word 'Tortuga'. "But in the end, you'll see that I'm right. You'll see."

For the next two weeks Rena found her mind returning to what her brother had said despite her thoughts. The whole thing wasn't Elizabeth's fault. She had taken care of them, had she not? It was more of her father and whatnot but still! Elizabeth was like another sister to her and Jena. Lance was just being a worrywart.

Rena and her brother were caught up in playing cards with the other crewmembers. If you had though Rena was good at it, Lance wiped even her clean and got away with all the money. They tried to teach Elizabeth to play, but she wasn't too good at it against the men so she soon settled down to watch when they played at night.

The Captain had done just as the three of them had wanted and as they pulled into the docks at Tortuga, Rena grinned. Memories of what had happened the last time that she had been here came forward. She, Jack and Will built up a crew and sailed across the seas to get Elizabeth and Jena back. That night with Jack in the Captain's Room on the _Interceptor_ made her smile even more as the ship came to a halt. She just wished that she had spent a little more time with Jack before they were separated from each other.

She began to wonder.

Did Jack even remember who she was? It was only a year, but did he still think about her like she did of him? She thought about him every day. When he stared into a fire, did he recall that night on the beach where they had shared their first kiss? When he touched his hair did he think about the time she brushed it as he told her about his trips as a child? Did he miss her?

How would he react the next time that he saw her? Would he even know who she was? Would he-

"Rena, let's get off." Elizabeth's voice broke her concentration and the woman turned with a nod.

Tortuga had not changed. There were still drunken men and women all over the place. Fights happening. Shouting. Music. Sex. Smoke. The list went on and on.

"Ahh," Lance took a deep breath. "Dumbass men and alcohol. I'm home!"

"Indeed." Rena agreed. "You fight right in, here."

He gave her a scowl. "Well if I do then your little boyfriend certainly does as well."

"I know," She grinned. "I've been here with him before."

Lance opened his mouth to respond but Elizabeth beat him to it. "Well, just what do we do now?"

Rena lowered her head and thought for a moment. "Well, we should split up and start looking to see if anyone has seen Jack or Will lately. I don't see the _Pearl_ around here, but asking is better than nothing."

"I agree. We'll meet back here in an hour and decide what to do next then." Lance told them.

"Will you be all right on your own, Elizabeth?" Rena asked her friend.

The woman nodded. "Yes. I'll be fine. You be careful, too. Both of you."

But Lance was already gone. Both watched at the young man had quickly made friends with a group of drinkers nearby and already had a drink of his own.

Rena shook her head before she headed off on her own as well.

Lance surely was something that she had missed over these last few years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Jack**

Jena's head collapsed against her brother's chest after the cannibals had left, leaving them in the water.

"I…am going…to kill…Sparrow!" She growled.

Leon patted her head. "I'd rather you didn't. Lance would feel left out."

"Yeah, well, I hope Jack falls off a cliff!" She cried, turning to follow Will and the others to the Black Pearl.

The very thought of being on it once more without Barbossa was making tears form in her eyes again. She ignored everything around her as memories aboard the ship came back to her. The cursed pirates. The water filled brig. The tattered sails.

And the Captain. The talks she and Barbossa had had. The invitation to continue on the seas with him. She would have, too.

"What about Jack?" Will's voice brought Jena from her thoughts. "I won't leave without him."

Jena opened her mouth with a grin but a familiar 'Oi!' beat her to it. They all turned to watch Jack run down the beach, the Cannibals chasing him.

"Never mind. Let's go." Will replied.

Jena laughed and then crawled aboard herself, Leon following her. She turned back, watching Jack as he ran before leaning over the railing to shout at him.

"Run Jackie boy, run! You don't want to be made into a pie now, do you?"

"Aaargh!" Was his answer and Leon pulled his sister away.

"Come on, Jena. No need to tease him until after he gets on the ship." They didn't have to wait too long for that to happen.

"Let's get away from this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs told Jack, glad to be away from the island.

"Yes to the first. Yes to the second, but only in so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." He glanced at Pintel and Regetti as they put a jacket around his shoulders.

"Oh, Jack!" Jena cried with a smile as she walked towards the men. "It's so good to see you again!"

Jack smiled back. "It's good to see you too!"

Jena glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you." She growled, shoving past him. They all then watched as she picked up the monkey and hugged it. It hugged her back.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain," Gibbs remarked on their previous conversation.

"I have faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills," Jack replied, taking a step towards Jena. "Now give me that monkey. I want to shoot something."

Jena glared at Jack and the monkey threw Ragetti's eye at him, who hurriedly picked it back up. Jack pulled out a gun, but Leon stepped between Jena and Jack, his arms crossed.

"Well well, you're the first pirate I've ever met that's afraid to go out to full sea." He looked over his shoulder at who sister who was petting them monkey. "Are you sure that this is the guy we've come for?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Jena replied with a frown.

Jack pulled a face and went to reply when Will came forward.

"Jack. Elizabeth is in danger."

The Captain walked towards the steering wheel of the boat. Jena frowned at that as a vision of Barbossa standing there flashed through her mind. "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her or just locking her up somewhere?"

"She is locked up. In a prison. Bound to hang for helping you." Will replied.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack answered him.

Leon leaned towards his sister's ear. "Real charmer you have here. Let me ask again; are you sure that this is the one that Rena fell for?"

She sighed. "Again; unfortunately." They watched as Will grabbed a man's sword and held it to Jack's throat. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

"Of for goodness sakes," Jena pushed herself forward and grabbed the sword before handing it to Leon. "You're both acting like children. Jack, I knew it would be from, but you, Will?" Will glanced away. "And it's just not Elizabeth that's locked up, remember Will? It's Rena and Lance, too. Speaking of which-" She whirled back around to face Jack before she punched him in the face.

~Damn, that felt good!~

Jack stumbled back a few steps and Leon moved forward to grab his sister but she didn't move forward to do anything else. "That's from Rena."

"Don't worry," Leon smiled at Jack. "I'm not going to kill you like Lance wanted me to."

Jack rubbed his jaw, thankful it was just bruised and raised an eyebrow at the man. "And you are?"

"Leon Rush. Twin to Lance Rush and older brother to Rena and Jena here." He smirked. "Me, you, and Jena will be going to talk later."

Jack watched them for a moment before turning to Mr. Gibbs. "We have a need to travel up river."

Gibbs looked worried. "By need, do you mean a trifling need?" Jack's face fell and Jena's eyebrows rose. "Fleeting? As in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Jack corrected him.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will told them.

Jack sighed. "William, I shall trade you the compass if you will," He reached into his clothes and pulled out a drawing of a key. "Help me to find this."

Leon and Jena looked over Will's and Jack's shoulders to get a better look at it. Will looked pissed. "You want me to find this?"

"No," Jack answered him. "You want you to find this, because the finding of this finds you incapacitorilly finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle, ol' what's-her-face." He turned to Jena. "And Rena." Then back to Will who held an annoyed look on his face. "Savvy?"

He grabbed the drawing from Jack. "This is going to save the girls?"

"How much do you know about Davey Jones?" Jack asked quietly. Leon went stiff at the name and glared at Jack.

Will shook his head. "Not much.

Jack took the answer and nodded his head. "Yeah, it's gonna save the girls."

Jena sighed. "Anymore lies, Jack?"

The pirate gasped. "Dear, I'm hurt. What makes you think I'm lying to you?" The silence and glare that he received as an answer was good enough for him and he turned and headed towards the Captain's room.

"Oh no you don't," Jena hurried off after the man. "We're going to talk, Jack! Before you can up with stupid excuses to give me."

Leon sighed and moved after his sister, leaving the rest of the ones on the ship to stare after the three of them in surprise.

Jena froze when she entered the Captain's room. She remembered the last night that she had here with Barbossa, when she had pinned him to that chair, and it still looked the same, but she could tell that it was no longer his. It now belonged to Jack. The very thought of that man touching anything that once belonged to Hector made her furious, but she held her feelings in.

Jack sat in on the bed, leaving the chair to one of them. "All right, Love," Jack began. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"First thing's first," Leon let his sister take the chair and scratched the monkey on her shoulders behind his ears. "I would appreciate it if you didn't call my sister 'Love'. Her name is Jena."

Jack closed his eyes and nodded. Things were silent for the next few moments. They were all waiting on someone else to say something, and finally Jack took the option.

"How…how's Rena?"

"My sister?" Jena replied. "Heartbroken. Still waiting on you to come back for her like you said that you would." Leon watched the look on Jack's face turn from blank to shame before back really quick. "But listen, I didn't come here to harass you about my sister, no matter how much I want to, Jack. And I'm not stupid like Will is acting right now. I know for a fact that our other brother Lance won't sit in a cell at Port Royal. He has taken Rena and Elizabeth somewhere to look for you. Tortuga, most likely, so we'll run into them soon enough, I'm sure." Jack couldn't help the relieved look that he held on his face. "I just want to know one thing." Jena leaned forward, eyes opened as the monkey curled up in her lap. Jack swallowed. "Were you ever going to come back for her?"

Jack looked at the two in front of him and sighed before he opened his mouth to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE RUSH TWINS! THOUGH I WISH I DID! :)

**Chapter Six**

**Tia Dalma**

"Just what exactly are we doing, Jack?" Jena called up to the man in the boat before her.

"You'll see," He called back to her.

She sighed and turned to Will and Gibbs. "Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked.

"Well, if you believe such things," Gibbs replied. "There's a beast that does the bidding of Davey Jones – a fearsome creature with Giant tentacle that'll suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The-"

"The Kraken," Leon cut his off and everyone looked at him. "Everyone knows the stories. Hell, I don't even believe in Davey Jones and I still know them. The stench of the ole Octopus' breath is supposed to be like rotting corpses."

"So, Jack actually believes that this thing is after him?" Jena sounded disbelieving.

Gibbs gave a worried grin. "If you believe such things."

"And the key will spare him?" Will asked.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit…her."

Will, Jena, and Leon all shared another disbelieving look. "Her?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye."

Jena watched them for a moment before starting to laugh. "Well, this just keeps getting better and better. Just how many more fairy tales are we supposed to believe while we're aboard this ship, Gibbs?" Jena asked, staring off into the trees. People were there, watching them pass by in silence.

None answered her, knowing they would receive a bite in return and they all stayed quiet as night fell and they finally came to a house that Jack told them to stop at.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as Thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are. Were. Have been. Before." He looked worried.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs told him.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack replied and held out a hand for Jena. "Ladies first."

Jena watched him for a second before ignoring the hand and climbing up the ladder to reach the front door. The inside of the home was very strange, yet it held quite a 'homey' feeling to Jena. Multiple things from snakes to jars of…things that Jena couldn't name hung from the ceiling. There was Moss, sticks, feathers, a tree, candles and even…bones. Jena watched her brother's look turn into a frown and she giggled. Her giggle brought the attention of the woman in the room.

She was a black woman with corn-rolled hair and brown eyes with some sort of necklace around her neck. There was some kind of tattoo under her eyes and on her chin and something wrong with her teeth. She was in a torn dress and was sitting at a table looking over crab legs and god who knows what else. There were even bats pinned up on small spikes on her table!

"You..." She stood up and walked towards Jena. Leon clutched his hands as the woman grabbed his sister's. "There's something about you," Jena's eyebrows rose. "You will be used in Destiny."

"Destiny?" Jena asked in confusion. "What is that supposed to me-"

"Jack Sparrow." The woman had moved past Jena who looked at her brother. He shrugged.

"Tia Dalma." Jack dodged one of the hanging jars with a smile.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." The woman went to touch Jack's face but she then caught sight of Will as he entered the building. "You…" She pointed at him and he looked at her. She looked surprised as she walked towards him. "You have a touch of…Destiny about you. William Turner."

Will looked surprised. "You know me?"

Jack looked away and Jena caught his look of confusion. What was he thinking?

"You want to know me." Tia Dalma said. Leon had to halt a laugh at the sexual tendency.

"There'll be no knowing here." Jack hurried to them and grabbed Tia Dalma and began to pull her away. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." HE then whispered. "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I had hoped." Ta Dalma replied. "Come."

"Come." Zack repeated. He pulled a chair out for Jena and she sat, crossing her arms. Will sat to her left towards Tia Dalma and Leon placed his hands on the back of her chair.

"What service may I do you?" Tia asked Will as she ran a finger over his face. She then looked up at Jack. "You know I demand payment."

"I brought Payment." Jack assured her before he whistled. He grabbed the cage and shot Jack. "Look. An undead monkey." He smiled. He set it down on the table before her. "Top that."

"Jack, I've told you NOT to shot Jack." Jena fought with the angry look that was trying to crawl on her face. That was the last thing that she had of Barbossa left and they were giving it away. Jack wouldn't let her keep it. ~Stupid Jerk~

Tia sighed and let the monkey loose. "No! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs sighed.

"That's because someone decided to help it instead of help us." Will gave Jena a look.

"Well, I wasn't just about to give you Jack to let you hand him off to someone." The monkey jumped to her shoulder. "No if you were trying to catch this Jack," She gestured to the Captain behind them. "Then I would have gladly helped."

The Monkey swung around her neck before jumping off into another room. Leon followed it with his eyes and saw it now sitting on a pair of boots. It seemed that someone was asleep in the next room.

"The payment is fair." Tia told them and sat back down in her chair.

"We're looking for this." Will unfolded the drawing of the key that Jack had given them and placed it on the table. Jena watched as the woman's look changed. She looked…a bit sad and then it quickly left to something angry. "And what it goes to."

Tia looked at Jack. "The Compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?"

Jack was looking at some kind of hat. He looked back at her. "Maybe. Why?"

Tia Dalma sat back down in her chair with a smile on her face. "I hear you. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants." She chuckled. "Or do you know," Jack tossed the hat back down. "But are loath to claim it as your own?" She took a breath. "Or is it a 'her'?"

Jena glared at Jack as did Leon and Will. He refused to look at either of them and it made Tia Dalma laugh even more.

"Your key go to a chest." Tia told them as she leaned back in her chair. "And it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold?" Pintel continued. "Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

Ragetti, who was looking at a jar of eyes in fright, turned back to Tia. "Nothing bad, I hope." Jena smirked. Ragetti could be so adorable sometimes.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" Tia leaned forward. Jena heard her brother give an 'oh dear.' "A man of the sea. A great Sailor until he run afoul of that which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

Jena gave him a stupid look. "I find it hard to believe that YOU don't know the answer to that question, Will."

"The sea." Gibbs offered as Tia rubbed Will's hand.

"Sums?" Pintel.

"The dichotomy of good and evil." Ragetti.

Leon threw his head back and laughed. "A woman, you buffoons. Are you all gay or something?"

"A woman." Tia repeated him. "He fell in love."

"No, no, no, no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs told her.

She didn't take that too nicely. "Same story, different versions, and all are true." She leaned back in her chair again. "See, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea." She smiled. "Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with but not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked. Jena leaned forward.

"Him heart," Tia Dalma tapped her chest.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest…could he?" Pintel looked scared.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so…" Tia had the three men wrapped around her finger. "Him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times."

As Will stood up to talk to Jack, Jena looked at Tia Dalma. "But why did he carve out his chest? What happened? Or, did the woman do something?"

The look on Tia Dalma's face was so sad. "No one ever found out."

"All that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you got back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" Jack turned to leave but Tia stood up.

"Let me see your hand."

Jack held his hand out and she unwrapped the cloth on it. While Gibbs and the other two did their little dance, Jena sighed as she took a glance at the black spot and stood. "There's always something else." She moaned.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." Jack told them.

Tia Dalma disappeared into the other room where the Monkey and the pair of boots were mumbling something under her breath. Jena stared into the other room. For some reason she had a feeling that was telling her to walk into that room. Like something was calling her, but what was it? What could be in this woman's house that she wanted?

Tia then came back out with a jar of dirt. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." She held the jar out to Jack.

He took it with a disbelieving look. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the Jar of dirt going to help?" He asked.

"If you don't want it, give it back." She held her hand out for it.

"No," He pulled it away from her.

"Then it helps." She smiled.

"Now if only you could help Jack grow a pair of…" Jena snickered at the rest of her brother's whispered comment. It seemed that Tia Dalma had heard it to and shared in her laugh making the rest of the men look at the three of them in confusion.

Will, still with a confused look at the Rush siblings, stated another comment. "It seems we have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman."_

Tia Dalma sat back down and picked her crab legs up again. She shook her hands and then tossed them on the table over what seemed to be a drawing of some kind of map. "A touch…of Destiny!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE RUSH TWINS! THOUGH I WISH I DID! :)**

And to Answer Smithy's question on why Lance hates Jack: Lance and Leon learned everything about what happened in the first story. He's an older brother. He's protective of his little sister, not to mention he's not a big fan of pirates(yet). Oh, you think Lance is bad, wait until Leon meets Barbossa, XD (hint hint)

**Chapter Seven**

**Hello, Davy Jones**

It was a week later. The storm was crazy as they came close to the rocks and the destroyed ship on one of them. Jack, Will, and Leon all refused to let Jena outside in the rain, so she was still inside the Captain's Quarters. Leon stood out there with Will though, looking onto the ship that was supposed to be the _Flying Dutchman. _Leon would gladly say that he wasn't impressed.

"That's the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will didn't seem to be too impressed either. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you," Jack commented as he and Gibbs moved up next to the two men. "Do not underestimate her." Jack looked at Gibbs, waiting. When he didn't speak, Jack elbowed him. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Must have run afoul of the reef." The elder man announced.

"So, what's your plan, then?" Jack asked Will.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will walked away, Leon following him.

"You mean the two of us cut them down." Leon told Will.

Will glanced at Jack who was a bit behind them then started to whisper. "No, I think, no, I know that Jack is up to something. Jena is a strong woman, no doubt about that, but if you were to go with me and something happened, then what about Jena? It'll be one against 8. Stay here; just in case."

Despite what he thought of Will, Leon had to admit that he had a point. He was starting to like this Will more and more. He nodded. "All right. Be careful."

"Will do," He took off towards the boat.

"Oi!" Jack called down to him. "If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. It might save your life."

"Bon Voyage!" Ragetti shouted with a laugh as he pushed the small boat away from the ship.

"Douse the lamps." Jack told Gibbs and the rest of the crew did so, leaving Leon to stare at Jack as he leaned against the railing. "So, just what are you planning, Jackie?"

Jack gave him a look. "I'm not planning anything."

With a shake of his head Leon clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder as he passed by him. "All pirates are liars, Jack. You just seem to be the worst."

After the answer to the question Jena had asked about his return, all likeness he held for Jack had flown out the window.

"**Where's Will? Is he not back yet?" **Jena's voice made Jack drop his scope. Davy Jones had been talking to the crew of the ship.

"Hush, lass. We'll be seen!"

"What are you talking about?" The woman asked, arms crossed. Her face fell. "What have you done?"

"Shh!"  
>He turned back to look at the ship, and saw Davy looking back at him.<p>

Jena's scream made everyone jump and he dropped the scope. Davy Jones was standing before him now, with that squid face of his and crab claw and god knows what else he had. Leon immediately put himself between her and pushed her away from Jack. More of the crew popped out from behind them. They went to grab Jena and Leon like they had the rest of the crew but her foot put a stop to that. Davy lifted a hand and his crew didn't try again. All attention turned to him and Jack.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

Davy Jones did not look happy. "You have a debt to pay." He began to step forward, Jack stepping back. "You've been captain of the _Black Pearl _for 13 years. That was our agreement."

That surprised Jena. That was how he got this ship? From Davy Jones?

"Technically I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack replied.

Leon sighed. "That doesn't matter." He mumbled.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless." Davy told him. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" He paced around Jack as his crew laughed. He paused in front of the Rush Siblings.

Jack turned to face him again. "You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship." Jena's mouth dropped open as Leon scowled at Jack. "He's already over there."

"One soul is not equal to another." Davy shook his head.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're haggling over price."

"Oh, you scoundrel!" Jena ran forward to hit Jack, who now dodged behind Davy. Leon caught his sister's shoulder and held her back as she struggled. "You know what? I'm glad you got cold feet and didn't come back for Rena! I hope that she doesn't have to put up with you again, you no good, two-faced sack of-" Leon's hand cut off his sister's words as the _Dutchman's_ crew laughed again.

"Price?" Davy mumbled, popping his lips.

Jack straightened up and looked at Jones. "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

Jones thought for a moment. "100 Souls." The crew let off another small laugh. "Three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy. I'll get started right off." Jack turned to walk away by shark-face (KISAME!) hissed.

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment." Jones called to him. "That leaves you only 99 more to go." He laughed.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack paced towards Jones again. "He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four." He frowned. "Maybe three and a half." He then got a sly look. "And did I happen to mention…he's in love?" Davy looked up at him and Jack began to pace around the other Captain with a smile. "With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in Holy Matrimony. Eh?"

Jones took a moment, but he glanced back at him. "I keep the boy. 99 souls." He turned fully and faced him again. "But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack was thinking for a moment, staring at the floor and then smiled. "Yep. I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood?" He then frowned. "I mean…ink."

Leon had his hand still over his sister's mouth and restrained her. Jones grabbed Jack's hand and he gasped.

"Three days." He pulled his hand back on his second try and began to move away. His crew followed him until Jena, who had finally broken from her brother's grip, ran forward.

"Stop!" She cried. Jones looked back at her. She took a deep breath, her knees shaking.

"Jena," Jack reached out for her arm but she pulled away from him.

"You horrible man! I can't believe you would do this! I could put up with your regular actions but leaving Will to a fate that you made for yourself is just…Arrrgh!" She looked back at Jones. "You said 99 souls, right? Well, make it 98."

Everyone looked surprised; Even Jones.

"Jena," Jack and Leon echoed each other.

"Lass," Jones took a step forward. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I refuse to leave my friend on your ship because of what this man has done and since I can't save him, then I will at least join him!"

Things were silent for a moment before Leon stepped forward as well. "Then you might as well make it to be 97 souls while you're at it. I can't let my little sister go by herself."

"What are the two of you doing?" Jack demanded under his breath.

"What you should be," Jena growled, pulling away from the man. She turned and looked back at Jones. "So, you gonna take us? Or are you too afraid that a woman and a pair of young men will do better on your ship than your crew can?"

Jones gave a laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE RUSH TWINS! THOUGH I WISH I DID! :)**

**Chapter Eight**

**You might want to run**

Will had been extremely enraged when Jena and Leon showed up on the _Flying Dutchman _and even more so when he learned of what Jack had done. It was a few night later and despite the constant snarls and glares that the three of them received, they were okay. Except for that one night when one of the crew tried to feel Jena up. Not only did Will and Leon jump on him and beat the hell out of him, Jones didn't take to kindly to any of them even thinking about touching the woman on the ship.

Jones was in his Quarters while the rest of the ship was hauling a large cannon in the air to set it somewhere else as the Captain's music rang out to them. The constant repeat of 'Heave!' was beginning to grow annoying, but Jena pushed through with it.

"Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner!" One of the crew then shouted and Jena looked up. Will hurried off to one side while another man went the other way, both headed in the same direction. "Set to it!"

"Oh no," She sighed, keeping her hold on the rope.

"What is it?" Leon, standing behind her, asked.

"Something that does not bode well." And she was right. The cannon fell on them. She felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back, giving her a soft body to fall on as the rest of them all fell to get out of the way. She thought that it had been Leon, but she had to guess again when her brother stood up on the other side of the gaping hole in the ship. Jena immediately jumped to her feet and turned around to the man that was standing up.

Shark-face.

"Th-thank you." She mumbled, not knowing what else to say. She was surprised that any of the men on the ship would do that. They were so…well…creepy! (Don't deny it, they are, lol)

The man gave her a nod before turning to watch what was happening.

"Five lashes will remind you to stay on 'em!" The man went to lash Will with a whip, but another man, the one that Jena had seen moving before, grabbed his hand.

"No!"

Everyone looked surprised. "Impeding me in my duties? You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all." The man claimed.

"Will you, now?" Jones came forth, cutting his way to the front of the crowd. "And what would prompt such an act of charity?"

It took a moment, but he answered. "My son." The man turned to look at Will as Jena pulled a surprised look. "He's my son." Will wore a more angry look than Jena did.

Jones stepped around Bootstrap Bill and took a look at their faces before he began to laugh. "What fortuitous circumstance be this? Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." He took the whip and held it out to Bill.

Bill looked horrified. "No," He shook his head. "No, I won't!"

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner. Your issue will feel its sting be it by the bosun's hand or your own."

"No." Bill repeated himself with a shake of his head.

Jones pulled an enraged look. "Bosun!" The other man went to take it again but Bill beat him to it with another loud – "No!"

The two men that were holding Will ripped apart his shirt. Jena pulled her sopping wet hair over her eyes and plugged her ears, trying to block what was about to happen. She felt Leon's hands on her shoulder squeeze when Will was hit. She couldn't imagine how Bootstrap was feeling. She didn't want to know. After the fifth blow, she cleared her hair away and hurried after Will as he made his way down below. Leon beat her to him and helped him walk, Bill and Jena following them.

"Will," Bill went to grab his son's other arm, but Will pulled away.

"I don't need your help!" He snarled.

Bill sighed. "The bosun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone, with every swing." He tossed his son another shirt.

Will glared at him. "So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?"

"Yes." Bill answered him.

"Will, listen to him. He's telling the truth." Jena told her friend. "Can't you tell by the way he refused to let that man take the whip?"

Will sighed and lowered his head.

"Come on you great lump," Leon continued to carry his friend out of the rain. "Let's get you down."

"100 years before the mast, losing who you were, bit by bit," Bill told them as they headed further into the ship. "Until you end up…end up like poor Wyvern here." Jena looked at the man in the side of the ship and pulled a face.

"Poor thing." She mumbled.

"Once you've sworn an oath to the _Dutchman_, there' no leaving it." Bill continued. "Not until your debt is paid."

"We've sword no oath." Will told his father.

He leaned in towards his face. "Then you must get away."

Will reached into his pocket and pulled out the drawing that Jack had given him. "Not until I find this. The key."

Jena watched in shock as Wyvern opened his eyes and leaned forward to look at the key, his brain hanging hallway from his head and the wall.

"The Dead Man's Chest." He announced, looking at Will. They all stared back.

"What do you know of this?" Will asked him.

Wyvern's head turned as he looked at the ceiling. "Open the chest with the key, and stab the heart…" He turned back to Will. "No, don't stab the heart." He warned. "The _Dutchman_ needs a living heart or there'll be no Captain, and if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key."

"So, Jones has the key, huh?" Leon asked with crossed arms.

Wyvern pulled a scared face as if he was regretting what he said and began to mold back into the wall.

"Where is the key?" Will asked.

"Hidden." Was the answer.

"And the Chest?" Jena questioned.

"Hidden." Wyvern repeated and he closed his eyes again.

**Elizabeth and Rena had found Norrington and Jack Sparrow in the bar. **Rena felt horrid when the former Commodore had been thrown out with the pigs where she had first found Gibbs. Elizabeth had volunteered to take care of him while Rena ran off to find her brother. Elizabeth and Norrington where now walking up behind Jack and his crew towards the ship.

"Captain Sparrow," She called out.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love."

Jack and Gibbs both froze. "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." He made a motion with his hand and Gibbs nodded as Norrington blew chunks into the water.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." She corrected him.

He whirled around. "Elizabeth." He thought for a moment and turned back to Gibbs. "Hide the rum,"" He whispered before turning back as Gibbs headed for the ship. "You know these clothes do not flatter you. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in cabin."

"Jack." He paused. "I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

Jack sighed. "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but…" He stepped forward. "Through unfortunate and entire ably unforeseeable circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will, along with Jena and her brother Leon, have been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew."

"Davy Jones?"Elizabeth asked him.

Norrington chucked up again and leaned on the barrel under him. "Oh, please. The Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

Norrington looked at him like he was stupid. "You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax.

"You smell funny." The Captain replied.

"Jack!" Elizabeth brought his attention back to her. "All I want is to find Will."

Jack looked at her, thinking for a moment. "Are you certain? I sthat what you really want most?"

"Of course."

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most." Jack took her by the arm and led her closer to the ship.

"And you'd have a way of doing that?"

"Well…" He rubbed his hands together. "There is a chest." Jack announced.

"Oh, dear." Norrington knew right where this was going and he had a bad feeling.

Jack spared his a quick glance. "A Chest of unknown size and origin."

Ragetti and Pintel passed by, carrying something. "What contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones." Ragetti made some movement with his hand as they moved onto the ship.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving the brave trio from their grim fates."

Norrington straightened up. "You don't actually believe him, do you?"

Jack gave her a look and she bit her lip. "How would we find it?"

Norrington looked at her like she was an idiot (Which she is! I CANNOT stand her!) and Jack smiled as he pulled out his (wonder) compass. "With this. My compass…" He opened and closed it. "Is unique."

"'Unique' here having the meaning of broken." Norrington scowled.

"True enough," Jack agreed. "This compass does not point north." Norrington walked to the other side of the dock and vomited again.

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world." Jack answered her.

She shook her head with a smile. "Oh, Jack," She whispered. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love." For some reason he didn't like calling Elizabeth that. It seemed to burn him. He placed the compass in her hands. "And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will." She corrected him.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." He grinned. He lifted the compass open and then backed away. He waited a few more moment before popping back up to read it. He grinned. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Cap'n." the Elder man replied as he stopped on the dock.

"We have our heading."

"Finally!" He turned to the ship and began barking orders.

Jack turned back to Elizabeth but a voice cut him off.

"Jack!" A woman called happily.

"Jack?" A man quickly followed after hers. "As in Jack Sparrow?"

"No Lance! Don't!"

"Lance? Now where have I heard that name before?" Jack pondered.

"You might want to run, Jack." Elizabeth told the man with a worried look.

Jack ignored her as a man called his name and he turned, thinking it was a new crew mate. Instead, he received a booted foot to the face and was thrown over the dock into the water.

"That's for my sister, dammit!" The man called after him.

~Oh,~ Jack thought as the water splashed around him. ~That's where.~

"**I'm so, so, so sorry, Jack!"** Rena cried as they were on the ship. A blanket had be tossed around the Captain's shoulders as he stood before Rena, Lance, and Elizabeth at the wheel. "I told him not to, but he just didn't listen."

"Damn right I won't listen!" Lance snorted, crossing his arms. "That's what he gets, and if we weren't in the middle of the ocean I'd do more to him!"

Jack gave the man a glance but then turned back to Rena. There were more important things to talk about at the moments. "What are you doing here, Rena?"

She looked surprised. "I came to find you, of course. And my brother and sister. Speaking of which, where are they? Have they found you yet?"

Jack pulled a face as the feeling of guilt dropped over him. He couldn't bear to look at her face as he lied to her and told her what had happened. How could he tell her that it was his fault that his sister was now on the _Flying Dutchman_? Hell, he wasn't going to be able to bear it when she asked why it took so long for him to come back for her and he had to tell her the truth like he had his sister.

It was true. He had gotten cold feet, but for different reasons than Jena and Leon though. He had gotten cold feet about coming to get Rena due to the fear of her wanting to stay on land instead of sailing the seas for the rest of their days like Jack wanted to. If that was what was going to happen, why get attached to her even more just to have her be ripped away in the end?

~Oh my God,~ He thought to himself. ~I sound just like Davy Jones~

Casting that thought right out of his mind immediately, Jack turned back to the other three.

"So," Rena was holding her chin as she thought. "If we find this chest, we can get Jena and Leon, as well as Will, back?"

"Yes." He answered her.

"Let's do it then! It can't be any worse than fight a bunch of undead pirates, right?" She smiled. Jack returned it.

Lance gave the pirate a scowl. "What are you hiding?" He demanded with a glare.

Jack pulled a face. He really was Leon's brother, wasn't he?"

"Lance, be quiet, Jack's not hiding anything. Why would he?" Rena hit her brother's arm.

"Yeah, why would I?" Jack laughed, but it only made him feel worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE RUSH TWINS! THOUGH I WISH I DID! :)**

**I HAVE JUST WATCHED PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 4 AND IT KICKED TOTAL ASS! WELL WORTH WRITING YET ANOTHER STORY FOR IT WHEN I GET DONE WITH THE FIRST THREE! CAN'T WAIT FOR IT!**

**Chapter Nine**

**A Question**

It was a few nights later. Everyone was on deck, watching some of the crew playing some kind of dice game. Jena remembered the story that Rena had told her about her playing this game at Tortuga with a group of men in some Tavern. What was it called again? The Faithful Bride, maybe? Either way, Jena didn't find playing games like this enjoyable.

"I wager…ten years." Jena raised an eyebrow at Shark-Boy's(KISAME!) words. What were they betting on?

"I'll match ten years."

"Agreed." They looked at their dice.

"That looks fun." Leon announced behind his sister as Will and his father began to talk again.

Watching as the game continued, Jena couldn't help but smile at the three of them as they played. They weren't monsters. Just men with a curse.

That brought Barbossa back into her mind. It's not like Hector actually left, but she tried not to think about it. It just brought pain.

Then an idea popped up. Hector had died at sea, had he not? Could…could he be on the ship? As one of the crew? If so, why did he come forward to her already? Did he know that she was on the ship with him? Was he too afraid to show his face to her? Was he even here? She had to find out or else it would drive her insane for a while.

And she knew just who to ask.

"Hey, Bootstrap, would you know of-"

"I challenge Davy Jones." Everyone on the ship to look at the man.

"Are you stupid?" Jena cried, slapping him on the back o f the head.

"Stop DiNozzo'ing him!"

"DiNozzo?" Will asked in confusion. "What is that?"

"This!" She slapped him again. ~Thank you Agent Gibbs!~

The crew began to chuckle as footsteps passed by overhead. Davy Jones stepped down to the.

"I accept, mate." Squid man smiled.

Setting up some sort of table and seats, Davy walked forward and Will was pulled down into his seat. The dice were given. Will stood up to face Davy while Jena bit her lip. ~I hope you know what you're doing, Will.~

"The stakes?" Jones asked.

"My soul. An eternity of servitude."

"Oh no, Will." Jena shook her head while Leon began to bite his tongue to retrain his words.

Jones was smiling. "Against?"

"I want this." Will tossed the drawing of the key down and Jones grabbed it. He looked angry and slammed it back on the table.

His voice sounded strained. "How do you know of the key?" He asked.

"That's not part of the game, is it?" Will sat back down. "You can still walk away."

Davy Jones? Walk away? In front of his crew? Ha! Not likely. He sat down too and one of his tentacles pulled out a key on a metal ring before putting it back…where it came from. (Eww)

They rolled the dice in the cups before slamming them down, a third cup joining them.

"Bootstrap!" Jena shook her head as Shark-Boy(Kisame!) snickered beside her. He went silent with a smile though when she gave him a glare. They turned back to the game.

"I bid three twos." Will's father said. He turned to Jones. "It's your bid, Captain.

"Four fours."

"Four Fives.

"Six threes."

They all looked at their dice.

"Seven fives." The crew laughed at Jones' bid.

"Eight fives." Will claimed.

Jones began to laugh himself. "Welcome to the crew, lad."

"Twelve fives." Bill broke through. Jones looked at him. "Twelve fives," He repeated. "Call me a liar, or up the bid."

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble?" Jones picked up Bill's cup and then tossed it down. "Bootstrap Bill, you are a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship!"

"Master Turner, feel free to go ashore…" Jones stood and turned to walk away but turned back with a snort. "The very next time we make port!" He and the rest of the crew stalked off. Jena followed after the Captain, leaving her brother to talk to Will and his father.

"You know," She watched as his head turned slightly as they moved to the Wheel. "You'd be a much more appreciated Captain if you were nicer to your crew."

The Squid-man gave a laugh. "And the reason that I want to be appreciated is…?"

"Well, I figured that you just might like to be seen as a more…nicer person," ~He still was technically a person, right?~ "It might get you more crew members when you find them."

With his face being a Squid, she wasn't sure if the look on his face was amused or annoyed.

"What is it you want?" By the tone of his voice thought she could tell that Jones was annoyed.

~Better get this over with quickly, then.~

"I, umm…I'm looking…" She sighed. "I just want to ask you a question about your crew."

The place where his eyebrows would have been rose. "Go on."

"Is there…did you ever happen to come across a man named Hector Barbossa last year? Or, any time at all in fact."

The look on Jones' face made Jena surprised. It was a look of sorrow. Almost as if Jones knew why she was asking the question. But…

"No, we haven't." His voice was soft towards her as he spoke. "Only the ones that have died at sea are the ones I come across."

"I take it that dying in a cave out in the sea isn't the same as dying AT sea, is it?" Jena sighed and turned from the Captain to glance over the waters. It brought back memories of when she and Hector would stand here and talk during the trip too _Isla De Muerta_. "And to think…I thought that I'd…hoped that I would have gotten to see him again." Jones kept silent for a moment, neither of them sure what to say the break the rather uneasy silence between them. Infact, Jones didn't really know what to say. He normally only talked to his crew, and never a woman. Not since…

"Well, thank you anyway Jones." She stepped off down the deck. She had been hoping. She wanted to see Hector again so bad, and this had been a last hope for her. Why…why couldn't she just get this one thing that she wanted so bad?

Jones' growl from behind her made her pause and she turned to watch the Squid man stomp off into his Quarters after giving her a glare.

~Twenty shillings says that you reminded him of that woman he had been in love with.~ She heard her sister's voice in her head.

Indeed, Rena would have said that.

"Jena!" Will quietly called her over to him.

Raising an eyebrow she walked over to the three men she had left. "What?"

"We've got a plan."

"**This is your plan?" **Jena sighed at her brother as he and Bill were waiting on Will to return from Davy Jones' Quarters.

"What else did you think we could accomplish?" Leon growled quietly as he got into the boat. He refused to stand and wait.

Jena shrugged as she tossed Will's things into the boat. "Thank you." She told her friend's father.

"No," Bill shook his head. "Thank you and your sister. For taking care of my son while I…I wasn't."

Jena didn't really know how to respond and was thankful when Will came out to them. She got into the boat beside her brother and waited.

"Here. That this, too." Bill handed a knife to his son. "Now the three of you get yourself to land, and stay there." He sighed. "It was always in my blood to die at sea. It was not a fate I ever wanted for you."

Will pulled the small blade out. "It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself, either."

Bill looked sad. "Aye. I could say I did what I had to when I left you to go pirating. But it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted. You owe me nothing, Will." He told him. "Now go."

Will couldn't just go like that. "They'll know you helped us."

Bill laughed. "What more can they do to me?"

Will sighed and took a breath as he lifted the small knife. "I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you, and not rest until this blade pierces his heart." Bill looked at his son with a blank face, his eyebrows crunching. "I will not abandon you. I promise."

Will passed by his silent father and took Leon's hand to get into the boat before helping him lower it into the water.

Jena gave Bill a small salute as he watched them go down and the turned to the boys as they began to row.

"So," She began. "Just how are we going to outrun Squid-head?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE RUSH TWINS! THOUGH I WISH I DID! :)**

**Warning, this is a LONG Chapter :D**

**Just so all of you know, I am not letting Jena fall for Jones. That wasn't in my plan(besides, Tia Dalma would kill her, lol) I was giving them a simple connection. Jones understands (though he wishes he didn't) that she wants to see Hector again and now she knows that she can't(yet), nothing more. Sorry if I made you think that Jena and Jones were going to have a 'thing'. :)**

**Continue reading and reviewing :D**

**Chapter Ten**

**Ideas**

The Next morning, Rena woke with a large smile on her face. She had been reunited with Jack Sparrow! And the only problem with that was…her older brother. All last night Jack had been trying to talk to her about something really important but Lance always seemed to be there, blocking his words. But Rena could tell something else was going on with Jack than just her brother. But what was it? It had to be big for Jack to give up the _Pearl's_ Captain Quarters without so much as a second though.

Hurriedly throwing her clothes on, she found that no one was on the deck but Jack. He was up at the wheel, glancing over the sea. Heart pounding on her ears, Rena made her way up the stairs. Jack instantly turned to look in the opposite direction making Rena giggle as she rolled up her sleeves and pants legs. Plopping down on what was once her usual spot on the _Interceptor_ on her first adventure she stretched out her arms and closed her eyes.

"Sunbathing again?" Jack's voice commented after a few moments of silence.

She grinned. "Of course. Doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Of course not, Love. I like-" He fell silent, staring out over the sea.

Jack needed to tell her. He had to tell her everything. Why he didn't come back for her. Why he lied. All of it.

Dammit! This was all Angelica's fault! Not really, seeming as how Jack left her, but who cares? He needed someone to blame, right?

Unable to hold it back any longer, Jack faced to her. "Rena, the-"

"So, are you going to tell me what adventures you've been on since you got the ship back?" Rena cut him off.

Jack looked surprised. He had been expecting her to ask why he had taken so long. But, perhaps…

"That's it?" Jack asked. "That's all you want to know?"

Rena pushed herself up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something else that you want to tell me?"

"Nope." He immediately answered. "All right, so after the whole escaping plot…"

Rena laid there for what seemed to be hours listening to Jack. About halfway through it all Cotton came up to take over steering and sat next to her.

"So let me get this right," Rena finally sat up and looked at the man beside her. "You let yourself get captured in a prison to get a drawing of a key? Are you stupid? You might not have gotten out!"

Jack smiled. "Yes, well I am out. And a little while after that…" He paused. Should he tell her about the Black Spot? About the Island? With a shrug he decided too. He watched as her face went from serious to horror and then to laughter.

"They were going to eat you?" She laughed. "It's a good thing that the three of them got there in time, is it not?"

Jack was laughing with her. Infact, he hadn't really remembered just how much he had missed talking to her until now. Perhaps, he could get her to brush his hair again. He enjoyed that. The feel of her fingers through his hair was the best part. But thee longing that he had on the Island for her that one night was torture. He might not be able to hold himself back this time. Perhaps it was a good idea to not let her get close to him like that again.

"Hey Bird-boy! Didn't I tell you to stay away from my sister?"

A Really good idea.

Jack jumped to his feet at the sound of Lance's voice as he stomped up the stairs to the pair of them. Rena sighed and laid back down with her eyes closed.

"Shut up, Lance. We were just talking." She told her brother as Gibbs and Elizabeth joined them as well.

Jack swallowed at the glare on the young man's face. He opened his mouth to talk but Elizabeth cut him off.

"Jack, we need to talk."

"**Beckett?"** Gibbs asked.

"Yep." Rena answered from her spot on the deck. She didn't even bother to move as her brother stood over her, but out of the way of the sun.

"They're signed, too." Elizabeth told them, sounding proud of herself. "Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

"Bluergh!" Jack pulled a face at the name.

"The three of them were working for Beckett and never said a word." Gibbs frowned. "Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course." Jack had lowered the papers and was staring at the ship, thinking. He glanced at Gibbs. "He wants the chest."

"You know, Jena and Leon told us that he had mentioned a chest," Rena now stood up, hands on her hips as she thought for a moment. "It seems you both want Jones' heart. But why does he want it?"

"If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea." Gibbs told Rena.

"But, Davy Jones isn't real," Lance rolled his eyes at the four of them. "He's a fairytale."

"Yes, your brother said that right before they met Davy Jones himself." Jack replied to Lance before looking back to his sister. "A truly discomfiting notion, Love."

"And bad, I take it?" Rena asked as she felt a tingling sensation at Jack calling her 'Love' again.

"Very bad." The Captain replied.

"Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate." Gibbs glanced up. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails." He walked off shouting something about bracing the 'foreyard'.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these?" Jack asked the three still there with him.

"Don't ask us," Rena held her hands up in defense. "Me and Lance were getting changes of clothes when Elizabeth arrived with them."

Jack turned to Elizabeth and the woman began to back up. "Persuasion," She answered as Jack followed her.

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes up a deal and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one with the prize – Full pardon." As they talked, Lance took notice of Norrington looking up to listen. An idea began to form in his head. "'Commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company.'" Jack turned, placing thee papers into his jacket and walking back towards Rena and her brother. "As if I could be bought for such a low price."

"Jack, the letters, give them back." Elizabeth told him.

"No." An idea came up into his mind when he locked eyes with Rena for a moment. "Persuade me."

Rena slapped a hand over her mouth. She remembered that night in the Captain's Quarters when she had told Jack to do that. But hearing him say that to Elizabeth was rather…infuriating.

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword?" Elizabeth told him.

Jack turned with a smile. "As I said, persuade me. Using a sword holds no bounds; Will could not defeat me and neither could you. But, if you're afraid that you won't be able to persuade me as much as you like, then send the real woman to me." He whispered in her ear before he paced up the stairs again and stood by Cotton and the wheel.

Rena raised an eyebrow at the look on Elizabeth's face after Jack walked away. She looked enraged and lost for words for a moment before it turned to determined. Elizabeth caught Rena's eye though and looked away hurriedly.

What the hell was that woman thinking?

Lance had been watching her as well, another idea popping up into his head. With the help of Norrington AND Elizabeth, he would not doubt get Jack Sparrow out of his sister's life for good!

"**Strange thing to come upon a longboat so far out in open water." **Will, Leon, and Jena had been found by another ship and were now sitting below deck. Jena had been shivering from the cold but the blankets they were given took that away, as well as the water in the glasses.

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can. As fast as you can." Will told the Captain.

"And what are we running from?" The Captain demanded.

Leon went to answer him when Will stood up and headed for the dress in the chair behind the men. Jena recognized it as Elizabeth's wedding dress immediately.

"That dress." Will spoke. "Where did you get it?"

"It was found aboard the ship." The Captain replied. "The crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill-fate." Knowing that their brother was aboard the ship, Jena and Leon knew that to be true.

"That's foolish." Will commented ass he dropped his blanket and picked up the gown.

"Oh, yes. Exceedingly foolish." The bald crew member replied.

"It brought good fortune." The other said. "The spirit told us, 'Pull in at Tortuga,' and we made a nice bit of profit there."

"Off the books, of course." The Captain smiled.

"And I suppose that some of your crew stayed there." Jena spoke as she stood, still holding the blanket tightly around her.

"Why do you ask?"

Before any of the trio could respond a man came down the stairs hurriedly. "Captain! A ship's been spotted!"

"Colors?"

"She isn't flying any." He looked scared at the men looked back at the trio.

"Pirates."

"Or worse." Leon returned as he rushed up the stairs himself. The others all followed.

"It's the _Flying Dutchman_!" Will called from the Mast.

Jena felt the ship quiver and almost fell over like some of the men did. Leon stabled her and his eyes widened. He knew what it was. "Jena," He looked at his sister. "Go into the Captain's room and bust out a window and wait. When you hear the screams, jump out of it and swim as far away as you can, understand?"

"W-What is it?" Jena didn't like the thought of leaving her brother or Will here but the look in Leon's eyes were one of those looks that told her that now was not one of those times to argue with him.

"The Kraken." Leon had read the stories before. The Giant Sea Monster that worked under the command of Davy Jones. A sort of pet, Leon would say. Many, if not all, were going to die. But for the sake of himself, Leon was going to get his sister away from here alive.

"What about you though?" Jena asked. She fought the urge to scream as she watched the large tentacle grab the Captain and pull him off the ship.

"I'll be all right. Just go and do as I say!" Leon pushed his sister towards the door of the Captain's Quarters and turned to follow Will up the mast.

Jena didn't stand to watch was going to happen and pushed her way past the running crew and into the Quarters. Catching eye of the large window in the back she tried to grab the chair at the desk and throw it through but it was nailed to the ground. Looking around hurriedly for something else, she froze as the screams began.

Not going to even wait any longer, Jena ran at the window and jumped through it, shattering it as she covered her face with her arms.

The water was freezing and the salt burned her eyes as she opened them, but it was the sight that made her wish she hadn't. She laid eyes on the large octopus that was eating what was left of the crew and destroying the ship. She looked away from it, searching…fearing the worst when her eyes landed on two men swimming towards her. Will and Leon. Joy cleared away her horrid thoughts and then fueled her will to swim to the surface to breath. She was joined by the two men quickly and all three clung to something that floated as the Flying Dutchman pulled up beside them. Will a piece of the ship, Leon a door, and Jena a barrel.

Quickly, Will led the way to the ship where Leon and Jena took refuge in the mouth of the carved creature on the ship as Will crawled up to listen to Jones and his Crew.

Jena was freezing again, her lips turning blue. Leon instantly took off his wet coat and wrapped it around his sister and held her closer. Will crawled back down to them and exchanged looks. Jones thought they were dead. Good. They could get away somehow. But how?

Leon raked his brain for ideas as he held his sister tightly.

**Elizabeth had already talked to Lance. **Infact, she was going to do this even before the man came to her with his idea. After all, Jack was…

As a matter of fact, why was it that she felt jealous of Rena? She could see the looks that Jack had given her along the course of the journey so far. She would spy on them as they talked late into the night at the wheel of the ship. They'd always have to wait until Lance was asleep of course, unless they wanted to have Rena's older brother monitoring them. Why was he jealous that Rena had Jack? She had Will after all, so why did she want Jack as well?

Rena was up in the Crow's Nest with her brother. She had been talking about wanting to look out of one and see how far she could see. Jack had wanted to accompany her but Lance refused to and went with her.

Elizabeth was now sitting on the steps under the wheel, laid back, posing herself as Jack came over with a bottle of rum and sat down beside her.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled."

Elizabeth fought a smirk as she spoke. "I just thought I'd be married by now." Jack pulled a face. That was not the conversation that he wanted to have. Not with Elizabeth, anyway. "I'm so ready to be married."

Pulling the top off the rum bottle he took a large chug of it before continuing. "You know, when we find Will and save him, I can marry the two of you on this ship. I'm a Captain. Captains can do that."

"Could you…perhaps…perform one right here? Right now." She leaned forward and he jumped up to his feet.

"By God, I can! Where is Rena?" He looked around. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind, right? If she's waited for me this long as the sisters have told me, why not make her my own right now? Rena? Oh Rena!" He called.

The woman in the Crow's Nest heard her name being called and began, slowly due to the fear of dropping, began her way down, her brother following with a scowl on his face.

~Hurry, Elizabeth~

Elizabeth held a scowl of her own. She was not going to lose. "Why not?" She asked him as she followed Jack. "We are very much alike, after all."

"Hardly," Jack replied, taking another drink. By the time this talk was over he was going to need a lot of rum to wash it from his mind. The only woman that he wanted to imagine himself curled up with was gripping to the mast over thirty feet above him, crying and screaming in fear and joy at the adrenaline she felt from the height. "Besides, what of poor William? Enslaved on the _Flying Dutchman_ and now he's nothing to you?" Jack took another drink. God, he needed more of it. Now!

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Elizabeth then asked, drawing the subject away from Will.

Jack pulled a face and glanced over the water. "My compass works fine."

She could tell that he was lying. She was getting to him and decided to continue. "Because you and I are alike," Elizabeth reasoned with him. "And you will have a chance to do the right thing in…what, or should I say who, to do." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He smirked. "I love those moments." He paced down the ship some more, trying to lose her but she still followed. "I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"And do you know why that is, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do tell, dearie." He took another drink.

"Curiosity," She told him as he leaned closer to his face with a smile. "You're going to want it. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like."

Jack pulled a longing face. "I do want to know what it tastes like."

She pulled back. "But…seeing as you're a good man, you won't tell Rena or Will anything about this…" He leaned forward again but Jack grabbed her shoulders and held her back.

"You didn't let me finish," Jack growled at her. "I do want to know what it tastes like, but not from you!"

He pushed Elizabeth away and turned to move but something forming in the palm of his hand made him stop. The Black Spot that Jones had given him was starting to form again. That could only mean one thing. Jones was back on the hunt for him.

He began to back up in fear and ended up tripping over one of the cannons and falling backwards. Elizabeth thought quickly as she watched Rena fall down onto the deck from the mast, Lance close behind her. Elizabeth dropped down onto to Jack and began to yell -

"Jack! I said no! Let go of me!"

"What?" Jack's attention was still caught on the Black Spot in his hand and he hadn't even noticed Elizabeth falling on him. He glanced up to see Rena standing there, watching him with wide eyes as Elizabeth pushed herself off of him. "Rena, this-"

He was cut off as the auburn-haired woman turned and began to walk away.

Jack cursed under his breath as he stood and gave Elizabeth a glare as he hurried off after Rena.

Elizabeth and Lance shared a smirk.

Part one, complete. Now…for Norrington's part…

"Rena, wait! Please!" Jack grabbed the woman's arm as the Captain's Chambers doors closed behind them. "That was not what it looked like, I promise you!"

"Oh, it wasn't, was it?" Rena did her best to control her anger but it was struggling for control. Something else was trying to break its way free as well.

"No, it wasn't! I swear to you! Elizabeth was-"

"She was doing it on purpose, hmm? Wanted you for herself?" Rena asked.

"Well, yes."

"And why would Elizabeth do that to me?" Rena yelled at him. "She's known me for years! She knows everything! Why would she do that to me? Especially when she has Will?" She crossed her arms, biting her lip as she turned her back to Jack. "Just…just leave me alone, Jack."

The Pirate opened his mouth to speak again, to argue with her, but he closed it and turned, leaving the room. That was when the tears broke through and she felt into a clump on the floor, face in her hands. She had waited over a year for this man and when he finally got her back, he decides to take Elizabeth?

"Oh God; Jena?" She cried out. "Why aren't you here?" She fell silent for a moment as the door to the Captain's Quarters opened. "I said leave me alone, Jack! Got to Elizabeth, not me!"

"Well, you see, I'm not Jack." Rena turned.

"'Borrington'?" She asked in surprise. "What do you want?"

Norrington gave a small smile. "I sort of missed you calling me that. Believe it or not, despite the fights we always had I always liked you." He knelt down on the floor next to her. "Like a little sister that would never get along with an older brother or a distant cousin that hated taking orders." He laughed, getting her started in laughter too. "Look, I…I normally don't do this and I doubt that you'll see me does this ever again, all right?"

"Do what?"

"Though I hate Sparrow to death for ruining my life, I can't sit out there and watch what happened between him and Elizabeth and let you believe a lie." Norrington shook his head. "Nor can I take part in it."

"Take part in it?" Rena's tears dried up. "What are you talking about?" Anger was in her voice again.

"Your brother came to me and Elizabeth earlier this morning with an idea. He seems to hate Jack for everything that's happened, (though, who can blame him) and gave us a plan. Elizabeth was to flirt with Jack and you were supposed to catch them in the act while I was to comfort you afterwards. I don't know why Elizabeth agreed to partake in it, but I wanted to see Jack in misery; if that was possible in ripping him from you." Norrington watched as flames erupted into her eyes. "I thought that since Jack was a Pirate, he wouldn't care about…'keeping to himself' around Elizabeth, but as I sat there and watched the two of them, I was surprised." Norrington scratched the side of his face. "Surprised, because not once did he touch Elizabeth. In fact, he called for you and tried to tell Elizabeth no and walk away from her. But she kept following. She had gone to kiss him and he held her back. He only ended under Elizabeth when he fell and she jumped on him when she saw you on the deck." Norrington looked at the woman sitting before him. "Jack didn't try to do anything, I assure."

Rena felt a fire in her skin as more tears burst out. But of happiness, this time. "'Borrington'" She sighed. "You're not so much as a pain after all," She shook her head and pulled the man into a hug. "I guess I can't call you that anymore, can I?"

Norrington hugged her back with a smile of his own. "You can call me whatever you like." He pulled her to his feet. "So, what do you have in plans of, shall I say 'revenge' against your brother and Elizabeth?"

Rena's mischievous smile broke out across her face as they heard Gibbs cry – "Land, ho!"

"Oh, don't worry," she turned and led the way to the doors. "I have a wondrous idea."

***

**God, that took forever! Poor Jackie was set up! Oh no, makes you wonder what else will happen, yes? Please Review and keep in tune for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE RUSH TWINS! THOUGH I WISH I DID! :)**

**Continue reading and reviewing :D**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Can't Let you do that**

The ride over on the longboat was annoying. Ragetti and Pintel were arguing over how you pronounced Kraken. Jack was sitting at the front of the boat, clutching his Jar of Dirt, Norrington and Rena were exchanging secret glances and silent laughs over the idea of what Rena was going to do to her brother, while Elizabeth and Lance were just staring at the two arguing, looks of disbelief on their faces.

When they finally reached shore, Jack tossed his jacket into the boat and grabbed a shovel. Tossing it over his shovel he addressed Ragetti and Pintel as he walked past them. "Guard the boat. Mind the tide. Don't touch my dirt."

Rena couldn't help but giggle and turned to the two pirates boys. "Thank you, guys. Next time we make Port I'll get a nice hot meal ready for you as a thank you, all right?"

The two pirates looked extremely happy and she turned to follow after the four others. But it seemed that Elizabeth was having a bit of trouble with the compass. Turning in circles for a moment she scowled and sat down in the sand, dropping the compass.

"This doesn't work." She growled. "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most."

Jack walked over and bent over, looking at the compass. "Yes, it does. You're sitting on it." He replied.

Elizabeth looked up. "Beg pardon?"

"Move," Jack told her, motioning with his hands. He then whistled to Norrington, telling him to start digging. Norrington did not look pleased as he stabbed one of the shovels into the ground and began to dig with the other.

Rena glanced at the other three. "Are none of you going to help him?" Her answer was silence and she snatched up the shovel herself, muttering under her breath about stupidity. She and Norrington shared another look though and she grinned.

It didn't take long to make a large hole and the moment Norrington's shovel hit something hard they both stopped.

Jack, who had been sitting down and concentrating on something immediately stood and watched as Norrington and Rena pulled out the large chest. Taking the shovel from Rena, Jack busted the look off of it and Rena leaned over behind him. Everyone walked closer to take a gander at its contents.

The chest was full of letters and ribbons and what seemed to be dried up flowers. It was love letters, to and or from Jones and the woman that he loved. Jack cleared them away to reveal another small chest with designs of what seemed to be tentacles(or something) and a heart on it. Rena rolled her eyes as Jack, Elizabeth, and Norrington put their ears close to it to hear the beating heart. She snatched it from the three of them and held it on her hip.

"Yes yes, we get the point. There's a heart inside of it. Don't drag the suspense."

"It's real." Elizabeth and Norrington both looked surprised.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington commented.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised." Jack gave Rena a look as he stood up.

"With good reason!" A voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a soaking wet Will, Jena, and Leon standing behind them. Rena dropped the chest and ran to her sister, tackling her to the ground as Lance and Leon gave each other one-armed hugs.

"You're all right!" Rena smiled as she rolled off her sister. "Oh I'm so glad! You have to tell me everything! What was it like on Jones' ship? He didn't hurt you, did he? How did you get off of it?"

"Yes, how did you get here?" Jack asked.

Will broke his kiss with Elizabeth. "Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack asked with a worried grin.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will said.

The Captain pulled a confused face. "You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones…" Jack pulled a face as everyone looked at him.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" He imitated her.

"…I was reunited with my father." Will continued.

"Oh, well…you're welcome, then." Jack smiled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Well, he did try to get you back to the _Pearl_, Will, but Jones wouldn't let him take you back which is why Jena and I joined you," Leon announced.

Rena felt anger boil up in her chest and glanced back to her sister. "I'll tell you everything later." Jena told her.

Elizabeth walked towards Jack. "Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!"

Jack pulled a face. "Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Rena pulled a face at Jack calling her that.

"Yes, it seems that you lie to a lot of people in your life, Jackie." Lance smirked at the pirate Captain.

Leon and Jena looked confused and the brother shook his head. "Later.

Will moved forward and grabbed the chest, kneeling down to open it.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Jack asked him.

Will, with key in hand, answered – "I'm going to kill Jones."

Jack pulled out his sword. "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Will stood up and baked off and Jack held his hand out. "Now, if you please. The key."

Will grabbed Elizabeth's sword and held it at Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

The Norrington decided to pull out his sword and point it at Will. "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack smiled, taking a step towards the former Commodore but halted when his blade was turned to him and Will's to Norrington. Jack lifted his sword back to Will.

"Should we, uh, do something?" Leon asked.

Rena and Jena crossed their arms and answered together – "I'm not getting into the middle of that."

The brothers shrugged and stood there to just watch like their sisters.

"Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest." Norrington was saying. "I deliver it, I get my life back."

"Ah," Jack said. "The dark side of ambition."

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Then the whole sword fight started, the Rush siblings watching in boredom, disbelief, and in amusement as Elizabeth tried to tell the men to stop fighting as it made its way further into the island.

"So, that's Davy Jones' heart, right?" Jena asked, watching as Ragetti and Pintel ran off with the chest.

"Yep." Lance replied.

"Should we grab it?" Leon questioned.

"Nope." Rena answered. "I'm not going anywhere near it. I want nothing to do with it."

"Now, shall you tell us what happened?" Lance turned to his brother.

"Yes, but first," Rena picked up a shovel and turned to her older brother. "Lance, answer my question."

"And that ques-" He was cut off with a whack from the shovel she was holding and fell to the ground, knocked out.

"What in the world, Rena?" Leon and Jena said together."

"Oh, just a little bit of revenge," Rena grinned as she grabbed Lance's foot and began to drag him.

"Revenge? For what?"

Rena gave a sad grin and told them everything.

**Lance woke up to water being splashed in his face. **He tried to wipe it away but found that he couldn't move his hands. In fact, he couldn't move any part of his body. He was buried in a hole in the ground with his three siblings standing over him, each wearing a furious look.

"What the hell?" He demanded, glaring up at them. "What are you doing? Get me out of here!"

"First, I want some answers." Rena sat down in front of him. "Norrington didn't keep to the idea that you gave him. He told me everything."

"Low, low." Jena 'tsked' her older brother and Leon just shook his head.

Lance let out a slew of curses at the three of them.

"Why?" Rena asked her older brother. "Why would you do that?"

"He's a filthy, no good pirate, that's why!" Lance replied. "He's done nothing but hurt you since you've met him! Don't you even wonder why he never came back for you?"

Leon and Jena exchanged a surprised look. Rena hadn't asked yet? Should they tell her?

Rena shook her head. "It doesn't matter to me why it took over a year for me to see him again. I don't care why he hadn't come back to get me before all of this. All that matters to me," Rena announced to them all. "Is that I'm near him again. I don't care to know why. I don't need to know why. I'm with Jack again, and that's all that matters to me." She stood up. "I appreciate that you're worried about me, Lance, but I would also appreciate it if you wouldn't do anything like that again." She turned to her sister. "Dig him up for me, will ya? I've got to go find Jack and apologize."

Jena nodded and then watched as her sister ran off.

"It seems that you and little Ren have grown up without us." Lance sighed. Jena glanced down at her brother. "I…I just didn't want her to be hurt again, but I suppose my actions hurt her worse than he ever did."

"Those are brotherly instincts, Lance. They'll always be there, but you have to learn when to use them and when not to." Jena replied.

Lance smirked. "All right. Now get me out of here. I guess I have to apologize to Jackie myself as well."

"Should…should one of us go with her?" Leon asked as he began to dig his brother out of the sand as Rena disappeared into the trees.

"Nope. Like Rena said before; I want nothing to do with that chest."

"Smart girl," The three of them turned and saw the fish-people of Jones' crew and jumped out of their way. Lance titled his head

"Of, there's just something wrong with that." He lowly commented.

"That way," Jena lifted her hand and pointed inland as the bell from an old building began to ring. Jack's doing, no doubt. "Both the key and the chest."

Without a second look the crew ran further in towards the forest.

**It didn't take long for Rena to find Jack and the others. **Or rather, it didn't take long for her to find the rolling wheel heading down a hill and the single man hanging from a tall tree.

"Jack." She called with a smile as she stood under the tree, looking up at him. Then came the unwanted feeling of embarrassment. Jack had been telling the truth. How could she apologize for not believing him?

The man dropped to the ground in front of her, rocks falling as well and he put his sword away. "Yes?" His voice sounded cheerless and it made her flinch.

"I…I just wanted to…to apologize." She told him, staring at her feet, kicking at the ground. "It turns out that Elizabeth was working with my brother and trying to pull us apart," She then glanced up at him hurriedly. "Not that we're together or anything! I haven't been going around telling everyone that we're engaged or anything! Not that I wouldn't want to be engaged to you! Heaven knows I would! But then again I understand if there's another and that-" She continued on, making Jack's smiled large and he began to laugh at her as he placed a finger over her lips; halting her.

"Hush, Love. Everything is just fine." He cradled the back of her neck and pulled her forward for a kiss.

Instantly her arms wrapped around his neck and held him tightly. After standing there, their tongue arguing over who was going to win, She pulled back with a enormous blush as she leaned her head against Jack's chest.

~Whoa,~ Rena smiled. ~Talk about major déjà vu.~

It seemed that Jack was having the same thoughts. "Now if only it was in the middle of the night and we were laying on a sand beach.

She smirked and pulled back to look up at his face. "Well we have a sandy beach, but I doubt that you'd like to wait until dark to continue this."

Jack gave her a feisty grin as he leaned her against a tree. "Why wait?" ~I do have the key, after all. They can't get into the chest.~

Rena giggled as she leaned forward but the breaking of branches halted them. They both looked to the left and watched as one of Davy Jones' crew ran past them, carrying the chest.

She frowned. "That's what his crew looks like? They're like…like…fish!"

"Indeed they are." Jack pulled away from her and picked up one of the rocks at their feet. Tossing it in the air, weighing his chances of success, Jack pulled back and threw it. It knocked fish-man's head clean off. His body fell and dropped the chest.

Rena followed Jack over to the chest, watching in amazement as the body continued to walk, even without a head as the said heard was calling to him. She couldn't help but laugh as the body ran into the tree.

"Oh, shut it" Jack told the head as he knelt down to the chest and placed the key in.

Rena watched as he lifted the top open and had to plug her nose against the rotten smell that had been caged inside the chest. Her eyes widened. "How can it still be…working?" Jack seemed surprised himself as he lifted it. She pulled a face. "Wash your hands when we get back to the ocean. I won't have you eating anything after touching that if you don't."

Jack opened his mouth to respond when shouts broke through. He turned to see the rest of Davy's Crew running towards them. Hurriedly he shoved the heart inside his shirt, closed the chest, grabbed Rena's hand, and the two of them sprinted through the forest back to the beach.

Jack hurried up to the boat to take care of the heart while Rena returned to her siblings. Lance was climbing out of the hole while Jena watched Leon wipe the sand off of him.

"Come on guys! Time to go!" Rena grabbed Jena's hand and began to pull her back towards Jack who was now fighting one of the fish-men.

"Did you talk to Jack?" Leon asked as he and Lance followed.

"Yes. Everything's good."

"No it's not," They all looked at Lance. "Not until I apologize to him myself. And to you, Rena. I'm-"

"You can apologize later!" Rena cut him off. "Let's just get out of here!"

They watched as Elizabeth and the two pirates led the rest of the Fish-Crew to them and then as they all halted to watch the giant wheel that held Norrington and Will in it pass by.

"Why the hell can't we have done that?" Leon demanded, thrusting his finger over his shoulder as it fell in the water.

"Right at this moment," Lance grabbed his sword as Jones' crew took notice of them again. "I don't care!"

Everyone was being forced to the boat. Jena and Rena were behind their brothers, seeming as how they had take the two sword that they had, and Rena was holding a shovel and whacking any of the fish-crew that came near them while Jena held an oar. Will was knocked out, lying the boat, Elizabeth was freaking out, and Ragetti and Pintel looked like they were about to piss themselves.

"We're not getting out of this in one piece, I'm afraid." Leon announced.

"Not with the chest," Norrington replied, grabbing it. "Into the boat."

"You're mad!" Elizabeth claimed.

"Don't wait for me." He told her before taking off, leading the crew away.

"But-" Rena was cut off by Jack.

"I say we respect his final wish."

The two other pirates agreed and into the boat they went.

Rena gave a sad look but followed the others into the boat, headed back for the ship.


	12. Chapter 12

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE RUSH TWINS! THOUGH I WISH I DID! :)**

**Wow, we've actually gone through this Story faster than any of my others. So glad that you all like and I hope you return for the third Movie after I write the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian Sequel! :D**

**This Chapter is for all my reviewers! Thank you so much!**

**Continue reading and reviewing :D**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Just go!**

They all had made it back to the _Black Pearl_, Jack hugging his Jar of Dirt like death was trying to take it away. Will had finally woken up and Rena and Lance were reunited with their siblings. Everyone thought that everything was going to be all right now.

Until the _Flying Dutchman_ popped up out of the water next to them.

"I'll handle this, mate." Jack told Gibbs smugly as he walked forward. "Oi, fishface!" Jack called out, holding the Jar of dirt over his head.

Rena slapped a hand to her face. "That's my Jack."

Jones looked at him like he was stupid as the man pranced across the deck. "Lose something? Eh? Scungilli!" With his last word he fell down the stairs. The Crew of the _Black Pearl_ let out 'Oohs' and 'Ows'. But Jack lifted the Jar back up so Jones could see it. "Got it!" He stood up fully now. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you? You slimy git?"

"Jack, dear," Rena lifted a hand. "I don't think making him mad with insults is a good idea.

Jack just gave her a smile before he began to dance around the deck singing – "I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, And guess what's inside it?"

Rena and Jena burst out laughing while the rest of the crew just looked at him like he was crazy.

Jones apparently had had enough and the cannons of the _Dutchman_ opened up. Jack's smile faded and turned to a funny/surprised/worried look instead. "Hard to starboard." He announced.

"Of course Elizabeth had to mock him, screaming his order as Will said 'Brace the foreyard!'

What was the foreyard anyway?

Gibbs was at the wheel and the ship turned as Lance and Leon hurried around helping the crew. Jena and Rena had no idea what to do and so they stood by Jack, watching. The Cannons began to fire and Rena was suddenly glad that she and her sister had not been in the Captain's Quarters like they had planned to be. Jones then let loose the triple guns and Rena and Jena hurried up to the wheel and began to try and steer the boat out of being hit. Jena was actually doing a good job of it and smiled at the look on her sister's face.

"Hector let me steer once or twice while we talked." She offered up her modest explanation.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth announced after a little while.

"Aye. We've got her!" Gibbs grinned.

"We're the faster?" Will asked.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind…"

"We rob her advantage."

"Aye."

Everyone began to cheer when one of the crew announced that they were giving up, but Jena had a terrible feeling in her stomach. She let Cotton take the wheel again and turned to her sister.

"Something's not right." She said.

"What do you mean?" Rena turned to her as Will and Jack spoke.

"Jones wouldn't give up that fast. I was only on his ship for a short time but I still figured out what kind of man he was. He wouldn't give up all ready."

"I'm afraid Jena's right," Lance and Leon joined their sisters. "And I have a feeling I know what Jones is about to do."

"What? What is it?" Lance asked.

Jena and Leon shared a look. "The Kraken."

Their answer was proven right by the large shudder that hit the ship, knocking Jack's jar of dirt over and busting it on the deck. The four of them watched Jack search through the sand.

"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?"

"Oh no," Rena came to an answer. "Norrington must actually have the heart! That's why he offered to stay behind with the chest! He knew it was empty!"

"And now, without the leverage of the heart," Lance curled his fists. "We have nothing to keep the Kraken from us."

"Get away from the rail!" Will shouted at the crew as he pulled Elizabeth away.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The Kraken." Jack immediately pulled a horrified face. "To arms!" Will shouted.

"Load guns! Defend the mast!"

"It'll attack the starboard. Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!"

Everyone began to move. Rena paused a moment, thinking to herself. It was after Jack, not the ship. Jack was the one in danger. She…she had to keep him safe.

Everyone was too busy to notice anything so she ran forward and grabbed Jack's hand, dragging him behind her.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Getting you out of here," She whispered to him.

"What?" He pulled his hand from her and grabbed her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"You're who Jones is after. He's sending the Kraken here to kill you!" She shook her head. "I refuse to let that happen! The Island is right there! You have to go back to it!" She turned to the boat that they had ridden there. No one had finished bringing the small boat up so Jack could just get in it and leave. "You have to get away from here!"

"But, what about the rest of you! I can't leave you all here!"

"I'm not giving you a choice!" Rena pushed Jack into the boat. "You're the only one that Jones is after! I refuse to let him have you!" She glanced around hurriedly at the ones on the ship. They had gone downstairs. "Get to the Island. Not all of the crew is going to survive, but…" She shook her head. "Just go, Jack!"

Jack glanced at her. "Come with me."

She gave him a small smile. "Jack, I can't leave them here. I'm staying here with my brothers and Jena."

"But they'll be fine! Leon and Jena both have gotten away from the Kraken before. Come with me, please. I can't leave you here, Rena."

"Don't worry; this giant octopus won't be able to do anything to me." She smiled. "I just got you back, Jack. I'm not going to let you stay here and die. Go Jack. Get to the island and we'll all be right behind you!"

"But-"

"Just go!" She grabbed the rope and cut it with the sword. Jack held onto the edge as he fell down, crashing into the water. He looked back up to her and sighed. "Go!" She mouthed to him before disappearing behind the railing again.

Half of him wanted to stay while the other half was telling him to leave. Grabbing the oars, he began to head towards the island again, trying to ignore the feeling that was attacking him.

**Continue reading and reviewing :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE RUSH TWINS! THOUGH I WISH I DID! :)**

**Continue reading and reviewing :D**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Why Didn't I Do Anything?**

The Cannons had already gone off, making the Kraken retreat for the moment. Leon and Lance were helping load up the rum while Rena and Jena were watching Jack row away in the boat. Rena had already told Jena what she had done and the sister had kept silent. What could Jena really do? She would have told Hector to leave as well; if he was still here with them.

The Kraken was back on its way to the ship. They could see it in the water as it made its way over to them.

"Oh, you coward."

Elizabeth's voice made the sisters turn to her. She had seen Jack.

"He's not a coward." Rena announced. "I told him to leave."

"What?" Elizabeth looked surprised as she turned to the twins. "Why?"

"I'll tell you why when you tell me why you were trying to kiss Jack. Why you agreed to work with my brother to try and separate Jack and I." ~Thought technically, we're not officially together…yet~

Elizabeth opened her mouth to try and give an answer but she ended up turning around and heading further down the deck. Rena turned and looked back out to Jack. Jena gripped her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. I'll get you back to Jack, Rena. I promise."

Her twin smiled. "I know. Everything's all right." She looked at her sister. "Nobody's going to be able to keep Jack from me. I'd follow him to hell and back." She turned and walked away.

Jena sighed. She had thought that she could do that too.

The Ship was hit and there was a moment's pause before the Kraken attacked the ship, ramming its tentacles into the ship, knocking the cannons away and grabbing people, yanking them out of the ship. Rena had stumbled and was now gripping the middle mast as the screams below deck happened.

"Haul away!" Will called from below the deck.

"Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs cried.

Leon and Jena, as well as Cotton and a few others began to move push the(What are those called?)wheel to lift the rum and ammo barrels. As the tentacles continued to attack, killing the crew members.

"Rena!" Lance was on the ropes with Will as he called down to his sister. "Get out of here! Jump overboard and get back to the island!"

"No!" She yelled back up. "I'm not leaving this ship without the three of you! Don't worry!" She grinned. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

The tentacles began attacking the top of the ship, resulting in Rena grabbing one the guns and firing it against one of the tentacles before pulling out a sword as she waited for another one to hit her.

One of the tentacles ruined the wheel, leaving the small rope-full of rum hanging in the air. Lance was able to jump off of it onto the deck, but Will's leg was stuck. Will was screaming at the Kraken, trying to bring its attention to him while The Rush siblings kept each other safe.

The rope was caught around the Kraken's tentacle and Will was trying to help him free. Rena wanted to help but she couldn't reach it. So instead, she turned to speak to Jena when one of the tentacles grabbed her leg and began to drag her towards the side of the deck.

"Lance!" She cried, grabbing what was left of the stairs. The elder brother immediately turned around and took one look at the view of his younger sister being dragged away by the tentacle before he grabbed his sword and moved quickly, taking care of it. Rena was immediately grabbed by the brother as he pulled her away from the edge of the ship as the tentacle that he had cut in half pulled back.

"Are you all right?" Lance demanded, still holding her as he backed her up towards the middle of the ship.

She pulled away from him, calming her breath down. "Yes, I'm fi-" he was cut off when her eyes landed on the man standing above them on the stairs. "Jack?" She called out in surprise. He had come back. But why?

She watched as the man picked up the gun, not noticing that her brother had turned to go help Leon and Jena as another tentacle was helping them. Her eyes narrowed as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's leg as he aimed to shoot the barrels as Will finally freed himself.

Rena should have been paying attention. If she had, she would have dodged part of what was left of the on fire barrels as it knocked her in the back of her head.

"Rena!" Jena screamed! She ignored the Kraken as its tentacles retreated back into the water. She had watched as her sister was knocked in the back of the head with one of the burning barrels and hurried to her. Jack beat her to her. She pulled a face as Jack picked her up. "What the hell are you doing back here?" Jena demanded. "I thought you were leaving!"

Jack didn't remove his eyes from Rena. "I couldn't leave her behind. Not again. I had to come back for her."

Jena didn't know what to say. That surprised her more than anything else had. Jack…had changed.

Only cotton, Marty, Gibbs, Will, Ragetti, Pintel, Elizabeth, the four Rushs, and Jack were alive. Jack now had the knocked out Rena in his arms, carrying her as he looked at all the others.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked Gibbs.

"No," Gibbs answered. "We just made it angry."

"We'd better get out of here. Leon told them all as he gripped Lance's shoulder. Rena was okay. He had to grip Lance to keep him from snatching the sister from Jack. Jack looked like he wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon.

"Captain, orders?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"Abandon ship." Jack answered, still holding Rena. "Into the longboat. It's going to be full, but the three women can sit on one of the men." He began to move towards the side of the ship to climb back down to the longboat.

"Jack. The _Pearl_." Gibbs said.

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack answered sadly.

"He's right," Elizabeth agreed. "We have to head for land."

"It's a lot of open water." Pintel announced.

"It's a lot of water." Ragetti agreed.

"We have to try." Will said.

"It'll be occupied while taking down the Pearl," Jena took a step forward. "If we peddle fast enough, we can make it to the island again before Jones realizes that" She gave Jack a quick look. "None of us are on the ship."

Gibbs nodded. "Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." As everyone began to move again, Jena turned to Jack.

"Let Lance take Rena down to the longboat." Jena told him. "I know that you'll want to say goodbye, so you can have her back when you join us." Jack gave her a silent nod and Lance moved forward to grab Rena.

"All right," The elder brother turned to his twin. "Leon, head down to the boat and I will lower her to you. We'll have to be careful, but we'll get her down there safely."

"On it." Leon answered, climbing down to the longboat.

Jena turned to the Captain's Quarter. The Kraken had broken into it but she had to check to see if Rena's bag was still there. It took her a little bit, but she was glad to have found the bag and then hurried over to the railing. Gibbs was climbing down the side and she had turned to talk to Jack and Elizabeth but froze.

Elizabeth and Jack were kissing. Immediately, anger quickly flooded through her.

"Jena, come on!" Leon called up to his sister. She crawled over to the small ladder on the side of the ship, but paused at the top, watching the two still on the ship.

"Get off of me!" Jack pushed Elizabeth away, his back against the mast. "I didn't come back for you." He wiped his mouth off. "Rena told me everything. That you and Lance were trying to separate us. Why did you take part in it? You have Will, so why?"

Jena didn't want to hear the answer and turned to climb down but she stopped and looked back at the sound of chains clicking. Her mouth dropped open. Elizabeth, somehow, had grabbed one of the handcuffs there and chained Jack.

"It's after you, not the ship." Elizabeth announced. "It's not us. You're who Jones is after. Not us. This is the only way, don't you see?" She paused for a moment. "I'm not sorry."

Jack was silent for a moment, a small smirk on his face. "Pirate." He said.

Jena bit her lip and climbed down the rest of the ship and sat down. She exchanged a look with Will. Both of their eyes narrowed. Will had seen Elizabeth kissing Jack. They were going to have to talk later.

Elizabeth soon joined them, sitting down beside Will.

"Where's Jack?" The man asked. Everyone stared at her.

She looked like she was about to cry. "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." Everyone looked up at the ship.

"He did what!" Lance demanded, loosening his grip off of Rena. He shoved his sister into Jena's arms, stood and rolled up his sleeves. "Oh hell no! I'm not letting him take the easy way out of a relationship with my sister!" He began to call Jack names as he grabbed the ladder and began to climb.

"Wait Lance! Don't!" Jena called.

"Shut up! He's not running away this time!" Lance called back down before climbing back over the railing.

"Go!" Elizabeth ordered them as she sat in Will's lap.

"No!" We can't leave Lance there!" Jena tried to jump up but Leon held Rena with one hand as he held Jane with his other.

"Stop it, Jena! You can't do anything! Lance would kill me if I let you go! Just…just…" Leon couldn't continue and fell silent, biting his lip as he closed his eyes and held his sisters. Jena stopped fighting and turned, burying her face into his shoulder.

Things were silent for a moment until…

"FUCK YOU ELIZABETH!" Everyone glanced at the woman sitting in Will's lap. "NEXT TIME I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU REGRET EVERY LITTLE THING YOU'VE EVER DONE!"

"What is he talking about?" Leon asked the girl next to him

"I…I don't know." The woman answered, crossing her arms.

~Why?~ Jena thought. ~Why? Why did I stand there, watching as Elizabeth chained Jack to the ship? Why didn't I say anything? Why didn't I do anything to free him? To stop her from chaining him? I could have and we'd all be on this boat, heading for the island. So why? Why didn't I do anything?~

~ "You know why."~ A voice sounded in her head.

~What?~

~"It's a simple answer. You wanted revenge."~

~Revenge?~ She asked.

~"Revenge against Jack. He's the one that took Hector away from you. You wanted revenge, did you not?"~

~NO! Not like this!~

~"Don't lie now, Jena. You know that's the truth. No need to deny it."~

~Forgive me, Rena. I'm so sorry!~

**Lance pulled himself back onto the ship and cracked his knuckles as he faced Jack. **"All right you Pansy, just what the hell are you thinking? I'm not going to let you-" He paused, surprised as Jack lifted his left hand. Or tried to anyway. "Wait a second. You're…not staying on the ship on purpose?"

"Nope." The pirate answered him as he tried to pull his wrist out. "Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!"

"Fuck!" He cursed. "So…who left you behind?" Lance asked as Jack reached out with his sword to the lantern.

"Elizabeth."

Turning around, Lance leaned over the railing. "FUCK YOU ELIZABETH!" Jack glanced at the man. "NEXT TIME I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU REGRET EVERY LITTLE THING YOU'VE EVER DONE!" With a sigh, catching his breath, Lance turned back to Jack as he finally freed his hand. "Look at this. I came to apologize for setting you up with Elizabeth and we're both in trouble. So, are we going to jump out into the water and swim after the boat?"

Jack shook his head. "I believe that would lead the Kraken after the boat."

"But why?" Lance demanded, walking to Jack's other side. "It's after the ship, right?"

Jack gave a nervous smile and lifted his left hand. "I'm afraid that it's me that the Kraken is after."

"Then let's just cut off the left hand. You're a pirate. You can still have one hand." Lance announced. "Replace it with a hook. You'd be even more of pirate then."

"As intriguing that sound, this is my good hand. My rum hand!"

"So?" Lance crossed his arms as the ship began to lower sideways.

"This is the hand I use on your sister!" Jack told him.

Lance's eyebrow twitched as the light around them began to grow darker. He reached behind him and grabbed his really big knife. "Give me your hand! I'm going to chop it off!" He went to take a step forward but froze at the look on Jack's face. He frowned. "It's behind me, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded his head with a frown.

Lance turned and stared at the mouth of the Kraken for a moment before it opened, roaring. Lance and Jack were splattered with the spit from creature, Jack's hat hitting Lance's face. When it stopped, Lance gave a shiver and wiped the disgusting slobber.

"Not so bad." Jack announced, wiping his face off.

"Yeah, that's only because you're used to be with whores from Tortuga." Lance shuddered, grabbing Jack's hat off of his face. "That and your mouth weren't open."

"Oh!" Jack took the hat that Lance was holding out to him.

"Well Jack," Lance flipped his knife up in the air and caught. "If there was ever a man that I wanted to die heroically with, I can say…that you were definitely not the one."Jack smiled. "Same with you."

"So, before this is over. Tell me one thing," Lance turned to face Jack again. "Just how far did you and my sister get?"

"Well, we did spend the night together on the beach that one time." Jack smiled.

Lance sighed and faced the Kraken again. "Jack, if we survive this, I'm going to kill you."

Jack smiled and drew out his sword as he faced the Kraken again. "Hello, Beastie."

Jack and Lance rushed forward, refusing to go down without a fight.

**One more chapter! **

**Continue reading and reviewing :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE RUSH TWINS! THOUGH I WISH I DID! :)**

**Continue reading and reviewing :D**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**OH MY GOD**

Rena had awoken twenty minutes after the _Black Pearl_ had been sucked down into the water and the Kraken had left them. Jena was expecting her sister to try and jump out of the longboat, but Rena didn't move. She froze and stayed frozen all the way to Tia Dalma's home. She didn't move, didn't speak, did nothing but just sat there, staring at her hands that she now had folded together in her lap. She didn't even seem to notice the people standing in the water with candles for Jack.

Tia Dalma had been waiting on them, already knowing that Jack was gone, as well as Lance.

Rena moved only to make it to the table, ignoring everything around her. Jena was sitting beside her, watching her sister with a worried face. Sitting across from them, Will was tossing his knife into the table. Leon was cleaning a gun that he had created. Elizabeth was sitting nearby, staring at the ground. The rest of the crew were scattered around Tia Dalma's home. Rena hadn't said much of anything since they were on the boat and seemed to not hear anything, refusing to move as Tia Dalma walked by with drinks. Jena grabbed one for both her and her sister and Leon grabbed his own before she moved to Elizabeth who shook her head.

"Against the cold…and the sorrow."

~More like guilt~ Jena scowled at the other woman who refused to even look at her. ~For both of us~

Elizabeth took a glass in silence and Tia Dalma moved to Will and knelt down.

"It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the _Pearl _you could have captured the devil and set free your father's soul."

Will took a glass and Tia stood up. "Doesn't matter now." Will answered. "The _Pearl _is gone," He threw his blade into the table again. "Along with its Captain."

Jena felt her sister flinch and looked at her. She had finally moved, lifting her head to look at Gibbs as he walked in and spoke.

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright." Ragetti and the rest of the crew, Gibbs included, grabbed their own cups. "He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." Elizabeth glanced over at Jena and caught her glare for a moment before the Gov's. Daughter looked away again. Gibbs held up his cup. "To Jack Sparrow."

"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti looked like he was about to cry.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel agreed.

Elizabeth went to speak but Jena jumped to her feet with her own glass, beating her to it. "There'll never be another like him. It's a shame that he stayed on the ship." ~And a shame that you let him stay~ The voice rung in her head.

Everyone went to take a drink but Rena. She seemed to finally let her feelings crash. She knocked the glass away from her and buried her head into her arms. Leon jumped to his feet as Jena wrapped her arms around her sister as the young woman began to shake.

Will reached across the table (ignoring Elizabeth, by the way! (Yes!)) and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "If there was anything, Rena," the young woman glanced up at the man she had known since she was a child. "If we could bring him back for you…"

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma cut him off, getting close to him. "Hmm?" She then turned to look at Rena who had lifted her head some more. "Or would you? Hm?" Tia Dalma walked closer to the crying woman. She looked at everyone. "What would any of you be willing to do, hm?" Rena lifted her head higher as Jena turned and watched the woman. "Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious _Pearl_?"

Rena didn't even have to think. The moment Tia Dalma finished her words Rena was on her feet and grabbed the woman by her shoulders. "I…I can bring him back?" She had more tears flood her eyes. "I don't care if it takes me years! Tell me how!"

Everyone else then agreed and Tia Dalma smiled, patting a hand on Rena's arm. The arms fell and Jena stood up and grabbed her sister. Rena wiped the water from her eyes as they all continued to watch Tia as she stared at them.

**(HERE IT IS! DUN DUN DUN!)**

"All right. But if you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end…then you will need a captain who knows those waters." She turned to the stairs and everyone watched as a pair of boots began a slow pace down the stairs.

Thoughts popped through everyone's mind, different from the next of them. What Sailor was going to take them across the unknown waters to get Jack and Lance back? Who knew the waters and could get them there? Jena figured it out quickly. The only one that would know the waters would be someone that had already died before, but…How could they still be here? Jena closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again when the footsteps had stopped.

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened, and she forgot to breathe.

Hector Barbossa had been the one that descended the stairs and turned to face the people in the room. "So tell me, what's become of my ship?" The monkey, Jack, jumped up onto his shoulder. Barbossa lifted a green apple to his mouth and took a bite. Juice began to dribble down his chin as he began to laugh, the monkey giving a screech.

Everyone stared at the pirate in shock, but his eyes didn't move past the young woman standing before him.

Jena didn't know how long the two of them just stood there (It wasn't that long, but it felt like forever to her) and she felt as if she was dreaming. She wasn't dreaming, right?

"B-Barbossa?" She murmured.

The man smirked. "Hello Jena. Surprised to see me?"

Jena's eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she fell backwards. Will and Rena caught her before she hit the ground as Leon froze.

"Barbossa?" Their older brother asked. "As in Hector Barbossa?" Leon rushed forward; a kick ready to hit the man but Will grabbed him and held him back. No one but Will seemed to notice Leon's movements.

"Barbossa," Rena looked up at the man that stared down at the woman in her arms with a small look of worry. "What's going on? How are you here? You died!"

"Oh aye, I know that. You don't have to remind me," Barbossa answered, taking another bite from his apple. Jack, the monkey, jumped off of Barbossa's shoulder and landed on Jena before slapping her face. Pulling a face and pushing the monkey off of her, Jena opened her eyes again.

She sat up and took a look at the man that stood over her. He wore his auburn, greying hair long and partially loose, partially tied up to a thin plait. He had a straggly beard running down to the base of his neck and also had a braid descending from the top of his head to the back of his head and his fingernails were now painted black.

His suit consisted of dark brown, full breeches, a brown, double-breasted waistcoat elaborately ornamented by a pattern and a grey coat with black cuffs, black liner and thin black brims around the buttonholes, fitted with buttons made from melted down Inca silver.

He wore brown leather swash boots and a faded light-green bandanna. His shirt was a shining white one. An orange with yellow sash was worn under a leather belt with a bronze buckle and a leather baldric with a big, frame-shaped silver buckle, a smaller silver loop and a silver cover at the end, all three elaborately ornamented, completed his outfit. On his left hand he wore a black leather gauntlet, presumably in order to protect the hand.

He wore that same big, round, dark hat which is decorated with blue ostrich feathers as a show of vanity. He wore a silver ring which bore the image of a lion's head, a silver snake pendant on a 26-inch long metal chain which features four white crystals set in a square around a much larger shining red stone at the centre of the piece, and a silver earring with an attached fang of an unknown big carnivore in his right ear.

Jena felt the tears swell up in her eyes for more than just one reason. Barbossa was back! She finally had him again! But at the same time, it made her feel worse! If she had known that Barbossa was going to return to her she wouldn't have let Elizabeth chain Jack to the ship!

And then, there was a third thing, and that seemed to hurt the worst.

What if Hector didn't want her anymore?

Barbossa opened his mouth again to speak but Jena jumped to her feet. She was out the door in seconds, saying something about 'Needing some air'. Barbossa stared after her while everyone else stared at him until he turned back to them.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, are you just going to stand here?" Rena tapped her foot, arms crossed. "Don't worry. We'll talk later. I can assure you that. But another talk should happen first, yeah?" Rena turned to Tia Dalma. "Do you have something stronger for me to drink?"

Barbossa smirked as the rest of the ones in there turned to the woman and hurried out the door after Jena, not noticing Leon staring after him.

Jena had climbed down to one of the bridges that connected the area to the other houses there. People were still out there with their candles, but Jena ignored them. She was trying to keep her feelings to herself but they were breaking free.

This was all her fault! If she had stopped Elizabeth from chaining Jack to the mast then Lance wouldn't have died, Jack wouldn't have died, and then…then she never would have had to of faced the fear of Barbossa not wanting her anymore. He was free now. He could do anything, and anyone, that he wanted. Jena most likely wasn't going to be in that category.

"You know, you were normally the one that did the chasing." She glanced over her shoulder at the man that stood behind her.

She shrugged. "I don't know about that. It was just a ship after all. Being in the same place for three months."

"Was it that long?" Barbossa chuckled. "It seemed much shorter than that."

Jena frowned. "I'll take it that you meant that in a good way."

He laughed this time. "Of course. I may not had known you for too long, but what I did learn makes me want to learn more." He paused for a moment. "Actually…I…" She watched the look on his face as he seemed to search for the right words to tell her. She couldn't help but smile.

Why did men always find it hard to speak when it came to romantic things?

"You…you don't have to come with me after all of this is over." Barbossa told her. "After we get Jack and the other fellow back." He paused for a moment. "I was…a bit worried about you when Tia Dalma told me that it's been over a year. But, I would like it…if you did join me." He told her.

Jena heard her heart thumping in her ears. She had feared that he wouldn't invite her to go with him again. It surprised her that that was the first thing they talked about. But then…what about her brothers and sister? Could she leave them behind and just go with him? "Hector, I-"

"Barbossa!" A man yelled.

~Oh no~ Jena thought as they both turned. Leon was running down the path. "Leon, no!" She cried, but it was too late. Leon jumped and planted his foot in Barbossa's face, knocking the man into the water.

"That's what you get for kidnapping my sister!" Leon yelled.

~S-sister?~ Barbossa asked himself. Pulling himself to the surface he saw Jena shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hector, meet my brother Leon. Leon, meet Hector." She then knelt down in front of him and cupped the back of his neck. "And as an answer to me joining you," She paused her words and answered him with a kiss.


	15. Information for POTC: AWE

WHOO!

It took me 9 days to write that entire story! Damn, that's a record for me! :D

Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is over. Next I shall be writing Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. But stay tuned. Give me at least two weeks to write that one and then guess what's in store?

Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. It's right around the corner so don't go too far.

Subscribe to this story for when I begin POTC:AWE, I shall submit an update to this and you will be sent an email

I thank you guys for reading this and I hope you stay to read even more of my stories :)


	16. POTC: AWE

ALL RIGHT GUYS!

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: AT WORLD'S END HAS NOW BEGUN!

I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND RETURN FOR THE 4TH STORY WHEN IT COMES OUT ON VIDEO FOR ME TO WRITE IT, LOL

PLEASE ENJOY AND THANK YOU FOR COMING BACK :)


End file.
